back in Minasato ten years after
by inu okami wolf
Summary: (long summary) ten years, so many things can change, friendships, the people,but for some reason Minasato seems to stay the same, I wonder if they all have changed too, well Mom told me that this was my home far from home and from now on, my new home, but as you said Hiro youand the end of the summer and the dreams of the future and our big hope, I won't forget them.
1. Morenatsu, back in home

**ok so firts of all thanks a lot to everyone who takes it's time to read this fic and I hope you also read the note I'll try to make it brief (note the word Try XD)**

 **first of all as I hope you can see the fic is going to contain multiple P.O.V, so since fanfiction no longer allows me to add a line, I'll make it myself tough I keep on being human so forgive me if sometime I forget to do this**

 **second and closely related, I do not speak english so is hard for me to do this, if you notice something wrong, some word where it should not be or any problem, feel free to tell me in any way (PM or rewiev this time) is a way for me to improve, and I hope to do so as I continue writting on a foreing language**

 **third as you can see there another character Shirotaka, his fic and complete introduction well, it's on spanish, I would love to post it but I admit I am not confident enough for that, tough if enough people ask me I would gladly do my best to translate it**

 **ALSO LAST BUT NOT LEAST (and yep that was on purpose to get attention to this part) I would like to thanks a lot to the user Juuichi-San-Loves-Honey, for his time on taking a look at my fic, under this part you can find a link to his morenatsu fic, thanks a lot, you are a real help, well I don't want to take more of your valuable time with this boring (and long) author note, I hope you like what you read and maybe inspire other people to see more fics of this great game, now is official Inu, okami hopig the best for everyone**

 **Link to Juuichi-san fic beneath this part**

s/12254949/1/Morenatsu-Broken-Ties-Juuichi-Route

* * *

Ryu P.O.V

I released a deep heavy sight heading out of the bus, it was midday, I had been on the ride for hours and the sun was starting to turn orange, Minasato, that's the name of the place where I was going to live, or better said I was going to be forced to live, I, I would have like to come here for my own reasons but, I had been told to come here to live, I only had the basics with me, clothes, food for some days, and money, all the money I had exchanged into yens, I looked to the sun but I still needed to sit to understand the reason of the journey, it had been so sudden, no, not sudden, ever since I was a kid I knew that it would eventually happen, mom and I used to spend here most of the year, until.

I started to remember until I felt some tears running down my check, I hurried to use the sleeve of my black jacket to wipe them off, I could not cry, Mom always told me that smiling was our way to overcome sadness, even if she died I promised myself I would continue living, that I would smile, as she used to say, even if you are 10 % sad, is ok to smile as much as you want, and that is what I am going to do, smile, I don't want to cause troubles and you always told me that my smile reminded you of dad, trough it must be for the fangs, I don't understand how could I be born, I mean my dad was a beastman and my mom a human, I was human looking, only my fangs that had always been sharp and my eyes, two colored, a deep blue like the ocean at night and an emerald green sometimes looking like a beastmen, I looked ahead of me, a note my mom had given me, for my grandfather, and another one for me, on it just telling me to continue living and that she would always be looking over me even if I didn't saw her, I released a sight looking over the village, I remember the first time I came here, Mom and I came alone, no time for me to close myself on memories I have to move I picked up my luggage to start heading to the town, I looked to the street for a moment, my grandfather owned the candy store, I used to love help on it, it also had some very special selection only available there and people headed to the store just to buy them, after a short walk I reached the home of my grandfather, I took deep breath as I knocked on the door to see him open, he looks so much older now, when I was small he looked so old, now he looks even worse, the only clue I have of my father is that he is a wolf, and the same goes for my grandfather, a deep black fur wolf, his fangs showing trough his mouth and those two piercing yellow eyes, it almost was as if he looked at his next meal, however after seeing me he merely released a sight, I was smiling, forcing myself to smile better said, I don't want him to worry for me

"It has been a long time Ryu, you have grown so much, if I didn't knew you were coming I would not have recognized you" said my grandfather "you do remember my name right?"

I looked to the ground, I hadn't spoken Japanese on years and hardly understand some words, but Mom told me to give him the letter as soon as we saw each other again, I only handed him the letter, the letter still had the smell of mom, those cherry blossom petals she used to take care, I had decided to left them on the park, maybe they'll bloom on the wild, my grandfather took the note to start opening it however he used a pair of glasses to read up close

"Dear Matsunaga-san, please apologize if my Ryu-kun seems distant or indifferent, he is not like that, he keeps on being like a pup on times and even if he looks down" he looked at me for a moment, seeing the smile but it was clear he knew I was forcing it "is not really his fault ever since we had to move Ryu had to adapt, he grew up learning another country language and with my work on the school, it was hard for us to practice Japanese as much as we used to when we were living in the village, please look over him, I know he can look as usual but you know how he is, on the envelope I have money, is all the savings of my life, his father and I made an effort to save money, Ryu seemed to hate when we did this, but, he also knew my time was short, I hope is enough to cover up his stance with you, and again, thank you, despite leaving you alone during all those years, for taking care of my small wolf"

My grandfather looked at me for a moment before releasing a sight, I did not spoke Japanese and most probably neither him another language, but he made me a signal to enter, I could understand that, the home wasn't big, all of them looked so classic, there was a light on the ceiling, the wooden floor rattling as I made my way to the living room, it was strange there was a Tv and a couch, he must have bought them, and they seem recent, the Tv had the box near and it seemed to be quite new, the couch didn't had a single wrinkle, but I had seen more shoes before entering the house, my trainers out, it was easy to notice I came from overseas, but it keep on being there that kotatsu looking at it brought me back so many memories, above it a crystal bowl with decorations of a beautiful cherry blossom, inside of it oranges, I remember I used to sit or hide under it when it was really cold and eat oranges all day, my grandfather and I share that love of the flavors, the first time I tried the oranges from the city they tasted very different but those where the only ones, he signaled me a spot to leave my luggage as he called for someone

"Yuu-chan, come here please" said my grandfather as I still examined the room, the light of the lamps wasn't very bright but it was more than enough for the room, the TV in there, he used to pass time reading but I guess he must have lost eyesight with the pass of time, I could hear someone come closer from the upstairs, soon another wolf came down, I didn't recognize her but she looked so cute, a pale brown creamy fur, she was just a pup, she was wearing a pajama on a bright yellow color, on the stomach there was the picture of a popular show character

"Is something wrong grandfather?" asked the young wolf "who is this person?"

"Yuu-chan" said my grandfather "He is Ryu, you cousin tough I have a problem"

"What's wrong?" asked Yuu-chan

"He doesn't speak Japanese and I only speak it, do you speak any other language?" asked my grandfather as the pup nodded

"Excuse me" said the pup as I looked to her "do you understand me?"

"Yes I do understand you" I said "my name is Ryu; it's a pleasure to meet you"

"My name is Yutaka, pleased to meet you too" said Yutaka "So we are family right?"

"So it seems" I said with a smile my grandfather released a sight, he knew I was pretending but, he didn't wanted to make me stop it, it was, hard, for both of us the fact of my mother finally passing away

"Yutaka" said my grandfather "can you ask Ryu if he remembers my name?"

"Do you remember the name of grandfather?" asked Yutaka as I merely nodded closing my eyes for a second

"Matsunaga" I said as my grandfather released a smirk, he was glad but he was the kind of person to keep you wondering if he had something planned with you

"Yuu-chan, do you remember the room I told you to keep clean?" asked my grandfather as Yutaka nodded "that's his room, care to show him?

"Please follow me Ryu-san" said Yutaka as I nodded

"Yutaka" I said as she looked at me "if you want you can stop being so polite, we are family so you can just call me Ryu"

"Ok" said Yutaka with a smile "then you can call me Yuu-chan like everyone else"

"I'll do so, Yuu-chan" I said with a smile as we headed to my future room

"Here it is" said Yutaka "mine is just right in front so if you need help on anything just ask me"

"Don't worry" I said with a smile "you have done more than enough"

"Could I?" started Yutaka with a little blush "could I head a little closer to your face?"

"Sure" I said as she came close, she tried to stand on my eight but instead of that I lowered myself, our gazes meeting as she smiled

"I didn't imagine it" said Yutaka "you have two colored eyes, they look so pretty"

"T, thanks" I said with a little blush scratching my left cheek "you are the first person that compliments them on a long time"

"Still" said Yutaka" you must be tired after the journey, good night"

Yutaka entered her room and closed the door as I smiled leaving my equipment on the room not entering to head downstairs, my grandfather resting on the kotatsu warming under the warm futon, his tail resting calmly on his side and eating some oranges with some tea alongside it, he looked at me and indicated me to keep him company, I headed to the kotatsu and let my legs under it , it was so warm, normally is supposed to warm up the whole body but, my pants are tight due to the sweat of the journey and the fact that I didn't had time to change, we both merely looked the oranges until he smiled handing me one as I took it, I used my fang to open a little hole and form there start to peeling my grandfather smiled at that, he always used to do that when I was young, my fangs where not developed and I had troubles using them or eating, sometimes he used his fang to peel and orange and hand it to us, sometimes he even manages to peel it only with his fang not touching the juicy interior, we both just released a happy sight before he looked at me

"I, bad at, foreign languages, but, you can, stop pretending" said my grandfather trying to speak with me

"Stop pretending?" I said as he gave me a glare capable of stop a bull on a rampage, he always looked so calm and peaceful that seeing him angry was scary, his claws and fangs where there after all, but he was right after all I took a deep breath and prepared myself "sorry, I, did not wanted to, worry you all"

"I, we, family, is ok to, worry for each other" started my grandfather, god it was priceless, it must have been the weirdest conversation ever, I was forcing myself to speak and use the little Japanese I knew and he using another language, surely we both discovered it at the same time because we both looked at each other and released a laugh, I wasn't forcing it, the whole situation made me want to laugh and smile

"I am, a little, tired, goodnight" I struggled to say as my grandfather as he just nodded, both of out smiles true this time, I knew it, it hurted but, Mom wanted the best for me and I am not alone, I have my grandfather and, Yutaka-chan I headed to my room to smile, the futon in the middle of the room already prepared, a wardrobe with many drawers, the wardrobe was handmade on some kind of wood I never recognized, mister Tappei made it but, the interior, that painting, it was so old, Tatsuki drew it, all of us playing when we were kids, I released a small sight with a smile at the memories, but a yawn reminded me how late it was, I looked to my luggage to pick up a book, it was to learn Japanese I was really tired but, I have to do my best, if I have to I'll stay up all night, I opened the book and used a little flashlight to read it while I heard my grandfather going to sleep, I have to adapt, classes will start and I don't want to be left alone

* * *

Shirotaka P.O.V

"All my worries goodnight, night, night, night" I started to sing I cannot believe it, it has been such a great day, I was able to speak with Hiroyuki for two hours straight before the battery of my cell decided to run out, I looked outside to see the night sky, the starts shining down, I remember it as if that was just two seconds, I started to brush my fur, Hiroyuki said he really liked it and I loved to feel his hands through it, being one year younger than everyone and the same age Shun-kun and sou-kun made me think that he would not realize my feelings for him, after all he also know Juuichi-san, we are both bears but I am not strong like Juuichi, but when I heard him say that he loved that I was always so caring for him to search him through the town at night because he dropped his phone without realizing instead of waiting to the day to give it back, or when I made him that meal when we were in the camping, I could not believe it, my first kiss felt so, magic, it wasn't like I had expected it, when I felt our tongues brush with each other time seemed to have stopped, I was so clumsy I was scared of messing it up but when he told me to relax I just let the flow continue tough is also for what I spoke with him, it had been a long time and even if it was in a dream, it was fun to see him again I headed to the windows taking a seat almost outside before hearing the voice of my neighbors, or better said my friend

"You seem as happy as usual Shirotaka" said Kounosuke from his house, we are one alongside each other after all "I take you have been speaking with Hiroyuki today"

"Yep" I said with a smile taking care of my belly "he is always so lively, tough that is what I love about him"

"Still" said Kounosuke as his head appeared trough the window "remember that tomorrow we all have decided to spend the day together, even Kouya is coming"

"I know" I said "no need to remind me, I won't forget"

"I know but" said Kounosuke "I know you, and I'm sure you'll fall sleep"

"I will not" I replied "maybe, but you are as bad as I am, always late all the places and meeting"

I could hear Kounosuke laugh, I always oversleep and for when I realize everyone is there waiting for me, even if I go the first to sleep, I wake up the last and I am always sleepy, but I can't help it, my futon is always so comfortable and no matter what I always find a way to mess up, only sleeping I am sure everything will be ok

"Want me to wake you up?" asked Kounosuke

"No thanks" I said "I can wake up myself"

"If you say so" said Kounosuke "but try to wake up, we can't wait forever"

"ok" I said as I finished grooming my fur, being a panda is quite hard at times, people see Juuichi and think that he is scary and imposing, when they see me, the just want to pet me and pinch my check, Hiroyuki did that as soon as we were alone, once and on his case I didn't mind, his smile made it worthy, plus he had such careful fingers, only he was able to find that spot behind my left ear where I love to be scratched, I started to wear my pajamas, a white very large one and pants to head inside the futon, it was warm and so soft, I never want to leave it again, I would only run out of it if Hiroyuki was here

"Good night Kounosuke" I said turning down the light

"Good night Shiro" said Kounosuke

I started to smile, the dream it was so pleasant, a memory of when we were child's, the whole group even Ryu was here, but I woke up, no Ryu was not going to come back like Hiroyuki, he left, but he left forever, when her mother passed out and they discovered her sickness they moved to the city, he didn't even told us, we discovered it because Torahiko and Hiroyuki went to set them off, and realized Ryu tried to go away without saying goodbye, he used to be so lovely, always smiling and he pushed me to do my best, one year after he left, Hiroyuki did the same but if Hiroyuki came back he could do the same, maybe someday we all will meet again, If I believe on it, it can happen, he used to be playing and running with us, I am sure he'll come back to Minasato, his true home

"Tomorrow I'll do my best" I said to myself "I'll wake up early, maybe if I pray in the temple Ryu-kun will come to visit"

I closed my eyes to doze off, again for some reason the weather was warmer than usual but it helped me, before I realized, I was sleeping already


	2. the first day in Minasato

**again a long autor note (bear with me is starting so as you can understand I want to try to make things clear, I'll try to make it brief tough) first of all thanks to Kungfulover for his rewiev it really motivates me to continue and don't worry, this is going to continue for a while I can tell you that.**

 **Next about updates, I have some chapters already written (and right now triying to correct errors and such still bear with me since I am human) but it will be monthly (heads up tough this 14 there will be a new chapter updated)**

 **and now one last thanks to everyone who reads this and hopping you all have a great day ahead of you**

 **signed Okami wolf**

Ryu P.O.V

* * *

I opened up my eyes at the sunlight, my alarm hadn't sounded yet so I decided to turn it off, I took my mobile to look up the hour, it was early and for sure everyone must be sleeping, I changed into my clothes again, but before that I looked on the wardrobe, maybe, just maybe, there was some clothes I could use, and apparently I was right and there where clothes of my size, they seemed new, maybe my grandfather bought them for me, it was a plain white tight T-shirt with the picture of a dragon on a black color over it, above it, a black jacket without sleeves, and a pair of black jeans the figure of a wolf howling to the moon on a white color

"Wow" I said looking myself at the mirror with a smile looking at the attire " _grandfather has a good taste"_

I headed outside to see they were all still sleeping, I did not want to wake them up, I had been studying Japanese until late and I woke up early but I feel refreshed, unlike the city I only had the crickets at the nighttime, not the buzzing of traffic or music, I headed out wearing my trainers they were old but, really good, they survived so many clubs, the school marathon, the gymnastics despite the extra weight I used to make it harder, and the athletics team, some classmates told me to join the soccer club but I didn't like it that much I like to play it but, not that much as to join a club, I started to walk around the town, it seemed as if the time had decided to stay still nothing seemed to have changed, the same shops, the same view and that pure white clouds on that sky, I released a happy sight walking without direction before realizing I had reached a hill, I used to come to this hill to relax and lay down when I was a child, I started to relax letting my head rest on the grass, the tallest blades of grass tickling my check as I released a happy breath, this was a spot perfect to let the time go by, nothing to do but enjoy of the calm and the refreshing breeze, I looked up to sit down looking the town, it was so small compared to my old home, but, that was something that I liked about it, I rose up to head to the town, maybe someone is up back at home, I started to jog, a little of exercise on the morning always feels great, more whit this breeze, I reached up home to see my grandfather awake looking at me surprised

"You awake?" asked before his eyes showed he didn't realized I didn't spoke Japanese, not well but

"Yeah" I said as he looked at me "I, I have spent a long time trying to learn…" I started before falling silent for a moment

"Words?" said my grandfather as I somewhat nodded unsure of the meaning sometimes "don't ask yourself too much, eventually you'll learn"

I nodded at that, I understand some of the words but in the end didn't understand him completely, I looked to the kitchen to see the breakfast being prepared, some rice it was nice in the morning and Tea was just the perfect side to drink, Yuu-chan came down not much later, her clothes changed to a white jacked with three red buttons and a skirt with long knee socks

"Morning" said Yutaka

"Morning Yuu-chan" I said as she looked at me surprised "I have been…practicing to speak… with, you"

"No, no need to go too fast" said Yutaka half terrified moving her hand on a nervous way "did you understand me?" asked the young wolf as I half nodded, some words where strange but , a look at her face was enough to tell she was worried

"Is ok" I said "I need to, adapt, and go to classes"

"Not sure you should go back yet" said my grandfather; there I just understand the key words "no go back yet"

"Why?" I asked

"First learn to speak and then write, then it should be ok, but you can't rely on Yuu-chan if it gets hard"

There he got me, I hadn't understand a word I looked at Yuu-chan who translated it to me, I knew he was worried but, I wanted to go to class, if not my mind would only go to think on mom and depressing toughs, I needed to move on

" _Yuu-chan tell him that I have to continue, I appreciate his concern but, I can't stop, I need to move on, just because I am learning a new language, I can't stand still, I have to do my best and catch up with everyone"_

Yuu-chan was translating my words to my grandfather I know he is worried, and that he knows my mom died recently, but I don't want to fall behind, I know it will be hard but I have to try I know I can make it, if I put my mind on it there's nothing I can't do, after Yutaka finished, he half looked at me releasing a sight with a light growl of anger before rubbing his neck making his fur to stand up closing the eyes for a second looking to the ground before saying something really low

"A test?" asked Yutaka "what do you mean?"

"Ryu, listen to me well and if there's any word you don't understand ask Yutaka" said my grandfather as I nodded understanding all the words for once, he released a sight as he signaled Yutaka to head to the kitchen while we spoke "I'll let you go to the school however, I'll make you a test, about both, speak and Japanese writing, unless you manage to have a perfect score on that test you won't take part in the classes understood?" asked my grandfather but I had been doing as he said asking Yutaka the meaning of some words, he released a sight with a smirk

"Such troublesome boy, he always pusses himself to hard, he is just like you my dear son" said my grandfather mostly to himself with a happy sight coming out of his muzzle, after that as I looked at him an nodded

"But" I asked "what if I fail the test?"

"Nothing" said my grandfather "only take another"

I nodded at that it was a fair deal and I knew he was worried about me, I was going to get that perfect score Yuu-chan smiled at the handshake with a smile taking a seat

"I'll serve the rations today" I said as I headed to the kitchen to come back with the meal of everyone

"Itadakimashu" we all said as we started to eat, the little walk had open up my stomach and it was early, I was going to study real hard, but I wanted to do something outside, the warm wasn't going to last long and I wanted to relax, after we finished eating my grandfather insisted on doing the dishes this time, while then I headed upstairs to pick up the book I had been reading last night to head outside and walk around, there was a place I had to see, a place that had marked me, I started to walk to see it, the river, the sun rays on it making it as it reflected the light, it had been here, Shun-kun almost drew I wanted to jump after him but ,Shiro stopped me telling me it would be useless and we would be in danger, if the adults hadn't come when they did Shun could have, no that's the past, I am sure that Shun is fine now and has grown more than me, I headed to a near branch I remember well, it was the perfect spot, when I was a child I loved to go to that place, it was there it had grown and become much more sturdy, I walked slowly making sure my weight would not break it to later rest on it, I used to sit or just lie there and let my fingers touch the water, and I did it again after leaving the book aside making sure it would not fall to let the water running downstream caress the tip of my fingers this was the deepest part and I could see some fish, it was so clear I used my hands to grab and head closer to take a sip at the water, it was cold, but it had that taste of pure water, I remember falling when I was a child, but it was not going to happen again, I pushed myself up to open the book and start reading it, there where words I remember from yesterday, and others I had forgotten but there was still much to learn, I was going to make it, I would prove my grandfather I was ready for this

Shirotaka P.O.V

* * *

I started to rub my eyes at the light of the sun, the futon feels so nice and warm, I am sure I still have time, or so I thought

"What time is?" I asked as I looked my clock, late, we all had decided to reunite before the classes started and I had fallen sleep, I bet even Kounosuke was already there, why didn't I headed to bed sooner, my mobile had charged up luckily, I hurried to wear my clothes, a white shirt and above it a black and white vest, a pair of jeans and my sandals as I hurried out no time to have breakfast, my home and Kounosuke where near the lake, I could swear there was someone on Ryu spot, he used to sit there and let the time pass, once he feel sleep and feel to the river, but there's no time to lose on my memories, we had decided to reunite in front of the bus stop, I could see everyone in there waiting for me, Kouya had his bike and was speaking with Shun, Torahiko was lively speaking with Kounosuke and Tatsuki, Shin as usual was reading and Juuichi was just there waiting on their side while Kyouji and Soutarou where practicing as the soccer club was going to start the admission trials

"Look who decided to appear" said Torahiko with his usual smile "you were sleeping again right?"

"Sorry" I said "I hadn't realize the time until I looked the clock"

"Well you are on time, more or less" said Shin closing his book "what is the plan?"

"We are going to the field for a picnic I even made the food we are going to be eating today," said Torahiko "I know of a great place"

"Then let's go" said Tatsuki "you have Sake in there right?"

"You know I can't buy it yet Tatsu-Nii" said Torahiko "plus I want your opinion on this so I would rather if you weren't drunk"

"I am not sure this is a good idea" I said "if I eat too much I'll gain weight"

"hey you can always make some exercise, you can run pretty fast when you are in a hurry, and that's all the time" said Torahiko as Juuichi as usual punished him using the long tail of Torahiko for it, I am lucky my tail is small so he should not be able to do that still, it must hurt a lot of the faces of everyone

"either way" said Kouya trying to ignore some pained groans of Tora "as soon as this guy is ready let's move, I can leave the bike over here" said Kouya as Torahiko smiled, I knew he loved Hiroyuki and at first he was angry at me, but Torahiko had accepted it and he wanted the best for us, that made me really happy

"O yeah, guys I saw something weird today" I said as we started to walk

"What is it?" asked Kounosuke he was looking around for sure he would take some pictures for some reason I could not endure walk around that much

"Well yesterday I had a dream, when we all where here, even, Ryu-kun" I started, the mood had gotten worse on a single second, Ryu moved overseas, her mother was sick and she needed special attention so, unlike Hiroyuki, he could not come to visit that easily, in fact he might never come back or call as it was expensive, and his father was away still somewhere in japan so they moved alone

"We were all having such a blast" said Kouya "way to ruin the mood"

"Sorry" I said "but is not that, today there was someone on his spot, I tough it was curious maybe it's a signal"

"Doubt so" said Torahiko looking to the ground "Ryu must be busy on the city and for him to come; Kanata-san would have to…"

Our friend stopped speaking, we didn't wanted to say it but, we knew that it was a terminal disease, it was a matter of time, when Ryu discovered it, he didn't cried, he was in a complete shock and didn't reacted on a whole day, we all were with him the day he discovered it but he didn't even spoke, he was only there in silence, sometimes he seemed to be a doll, but I am sure he has gone back to his usual self, his eyes always gave that feeling of cheerfulness and happiness I am sure that he is happy and that's all I want from him, I have to admit that I am worried, maybe he forgot about us, no dammit Shiro what are you thinking?

"No, he would never do that" I said to myself out loud without realizing what I had done

"What do you mean?" asked Juuichi

"I am sure Ryu-kun would never forget about us" I answered Juuichi

"I am sure of that as well" said Juuichi

"Ryu-kun must remember us" said Shun "I am sure of it, he promised it using his pinky, he made a pinky promise to us"

"Yeah" I said "he has the feather after all right?" I said, trying to convince myself further Torahiko gave him a hair accessory, a green feather to wear and he promised to always wear it, he is the kind of person to never break a promise, I am sure that the feather will remember him of us

"Come on" said Kyouji "this was going to be a picnic, so instead of thinking on Ryu not being here, let celebrate that he must be making more friends and being happy"

"Yeah" said Kouya "after all he would tell us to cheer up"

"You are right" I said "for Ryu-kun and all his new friends"

"for the memories" said Kyouji his eyes closed as usual but he was clearly happy, we reached the spot Torahiko had been speaking about it was a calm and wide plain, the tall grass inviting as the summer disappeared but there was still warm in the air, there was a nice sight of the area and the calm hills, it was like the rest in truth tough I guess living here must make it like that

"So what do you think?" asked Torahiko "very nice place if you ask me"

"Quite normal" said Kounosuke "I expected more from how very excited you sounded"

"What?" shouted Torahiko impressed "c'mon, it's a great place, right Shiro?"

"I am with Kounosuke-kun" I Said as Torahiko, his tail raised in surprise ay my flat answer "we live around here so is kinda normal for us"

"I guess you are right" said Torahiko "for sure Hiroyuki would have been amazed at it"

"I concur" I said "so we have to show him this place in the future"

"you have to show him, you mean" said Kouya as I became blushed on a bright red, he just seems to have something to make me blush he knows how Shy I am for this kind of things, even holding hands with Hiroyuki embarrassed me even if we were alone, many times my hands started to sweat and got really nervous on the feeling, Kouya was a good friend but he was always like that, I really admired him, he was such a great musician, I merely puffed my cheeks looking aside as that smile came to his face, I ended up releasing a sight to smile, I guess is one of the perks of having friends how different everyone is, Torahiko and Tatsu-nii where preparing everything while the rest of us were told to wait, the warm sun and the breeze, I have to admit the sights are kinda normal, but the place could not be better, my stomach grumbling on anticipation already at the meal that Torahiko made

Yutaka P.O.V

* * *

I looked around the house, grandfather was preparing the meal and my cousin was nowhere to be seen, he must be outside, he told us he had a cell but I forgot to get his number, I guess people in the city must be very active out of their houses, there's all kind of things to do I didn't had a clue of where he might be so I just started to walk around town searching for him, it was the first time I was outside alone, Mom was very careful, since I am so small and slim I always tend to be sick, in fact in home I had to be out of school one whole year, many kinds of my age spoke about running and playing on the rain but mom didn't allow me, here, I am a little better, but she calls every time she has the chance and comes often to see me, Ryu-kun appeared for a moment on my toughs, his mom was her political-sister, my aunt, I wonder how she was? Grandfather told me that she was the most beautiful woman he meet, and that she always cared for her family wellbeing above hers, she sounds a little like Ryu but, I guess since they were mother and son that would be normal I saw someone above the river it seemed to be a branch an sturdy branch, I headed closer to see it was Ryu he had fallen sleep, it was a calm place and he seemed to have found a nice spot, I wanted to wake him up but I don't wanted to scream.

I headed closer to call his name, after that he released a sound followed by a yawn to rise up rubbing his eyes trying to wake up completely however the wind moving a branch forced him to close his eyes as the sun dazzled him, after a moment he fully opened his yes

"Yuu-chan" said Ryu "did I feel sleep? My stomach is rumbling"

I released a small giggle at that but that was an error, I ended up losing balance and almost falling if it wasn't because Ryu-kun ran up to, grabbed and hugged me holding both of us close, this is harder than it looks, and he managed to rise up, run and catch me so easily, he must have a good balance in those trainers

"Be careful" said Ryu hugging me tighter "come on, go first and try not to fall ok?"

"Ok" I said as he headed back calmly after his book, he was keeping the balance so well, now that I think about it, schools on the cities have all kind of clubs, here I knew of our soccer club and the judo club, maybe the swimming but there weren't that many places, once he reached dry land we started to walk back home but I had to ask

"hey, Ryu-kun?" I asked as I grabbed his hand, he was so tall compared to me, maybe we look like older and younger siblings

"What is it?" asked Ryu looking at me moving his head

"Did you join any club on the city? You were really cool keeping your balance so easily" I asked as he smiled with a little of embarrassment

"Well" said Ryu with a little blush on his cheeks "I was on a lot of clubs, the gymnastics club, the marathon club, swimming club… I loved to move around and run"

"Amazing" I said as he scratched his head with a little bit of pink on his cheeks

"Not that much" Ryu said "we are almost at home, it has been…"

Before Ryu could finish his sentence grandfather decided to hit his head as he lowered it releasing a surprised pained yelp, come to think of it, mom always said that grandfather used to hit Ryu on a playful way, I guess this is what she meant ,it was far from being a true hit and more like those Tv programs with a tsukomi and a boke, grandfather was trying to lecture Ryu but he had a smile obviously just kidding, while Ryu seemed to have misunderstood it taking it for a real lecture, I guess that mom meant this when she said that living in group is great I headed to prepare the rations, but Ryu took over coming to me with a smile as grandfather merely took his seat, the food looked delicious, Ryu prepared the table as grandfather and I started to speak of where I found him as my grandfather showed a bittersweet smile

"What's wrong?" asked Ryu taking his place between grandfather and me

"Just thinking about the river, and that day" said my grandfather as Ryu looked to the ground a moment to later smile brightly

"it`s ok" said Ryu "it was just a scare after all nothing bad happened"

"But it could have" said my grandfather, I didn't knew what they were speaking but it seemed something serious

"Come on" said Ryu trying to light up the mood "we have a great meal ahead of us, let's not ruin it with the past and enjoy of the present"

My grandfather released a sight for a moment before showcasing that bright smile he used to have, Ryu sure knew how to cheer him up, I would have panicked and made it worse, instead he managed to pull him to smile and start to eat with a nod before he started to eat as well, grandfather loved the taste of vegetables and always included a lot but

"Carrot" I said leaving it aside

"I know that feeling" said Ryu showing me he was leaving aside some eggplant

"I like eggplant" I said as he picked it up

"Here say aaa" said Ryu giving me his eggplant for me to eat it while then I picked up some carrot

"Here" I said doing the same our grandfather half watching us with a smile as he finished, I can eat carrot but I don't really like it

"You two look just like brother and sister you knew?" said my grandfather as Ryu chocked with some of the carrot drinking some water to help it going inside of him

"Ojii-san" I said with a clear blush as he released a giggle, he can be so childish at times, Ryu merely released a smile, I guess he just enjoys of things like this I ended up smiling as well as we finished our meals

"Now" said my grandfather as Ryu picked up the dishes "crap"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I completely forget I had to pick up something from the Midoriya" said my grandfather "I completely forgot about it until now"

"Seriously" I said a little annoyed as I headed for the door "I'll go pick it up"

"Is just a statue" said my grandfather "is small so there should be no worries"

I started to walk before hearing someone running on my direction, I looked behind me to see Ryu catching up to me, there was no need to rush

"Come on" said Ryu taking the lead "I am going with you"

"Is not far" I said

"I know" said Ryu "but we can pass some time together"

I nodded at that statement, something on Ryu really made me feel as if he was my older brother, he was walking alongside me, and finally we saw the house, it was a nice place but I never got inside Ryu headed inside and signaled me to follow him, I was a little embarrassed, I had only spoke with Tatsuki sometimes when he came for some sweets, I had heard his father was scary, but he really impressed me, Tatsuki was gigantic compared to me, the gigantic dragon in front of me must be his father Tappei

"Excuse me" said Ryu

"Good morning" I said after him "we have come instead of my grandfather"

"a Yuu-chan" said Tappei finishing up some of his job "welcome…" he started before he fell silent looking at Ryu, I would feel scared but he only smiled and waved at the gigantic dragon in front of us "well, that not something I was expecting to see, you have grown up quite a bit Ryu-kun"

"As soon as I moved to the city Tappei-san" said Ryu scratching his chin a little embarrassed "is Tatsu-nii around here?"

"Not today" said Tappei "he is out, I think he was going to be with everyone, if you had come by earlier you would have catch him"

"I see" said Ryu releasing a sight, he seemed disappointed, maybe they were friends of when Ryu was here

"You learn fast as usual" said Tappei with a smirk "considering you didn't speak Japanese when you were a child"

"Well" said Ryu with a blush at the memories "I am going to live here so I have to learn"

"Then Kanata-chan, I am sorry for your lose" said Tappei lowering his gaze, it seems that Ryu's mom was well know, is not something strange on the town tough

"Is ok" said Ryu with a reassuring smile "after all I have Ojii-san and Yuu-chan" Ryu hugged me afterwards holding both of us closer "I am not alone on this, either way, could we please pick up the statue?"

"Sure" said Tappei "I'll bring it here"

As Tappei-san walked away Ryu merely sifted his position letting his weight on a single feet, so he had been here, and Kanata, that must have been her mother's name, but still I was a little embarrassed, he was happy because he was with us, I feel really happy about that, after a moment Tappei-san came back with the small statue, a wolf howling to the sky, grandfather loved the carvings of animals

"How much will it be?" asked Ryu preparing his money

"Free" said Tappei-san with a Smile "it was a favor for helping me with the birthday cake of Tetsuya, it was for free and I respond in kind"

"Understood" said Ryu "say hi to Yukino and Tetsuya for me please"

"Of course" said Tappei "why don't you come back tomorrow? I bet Tatsuki would be glad to see you again after so many years"

"I Dunno" Ryu said "it depends on if Ojii-san gives me work as usual"

"As if a city dweller could do it" said Tappei on mocking and condescending tone, clearly teasing Ryu

"I have grown bigger and stronger Tappei-san" said Ryu "I am not that weak anymore"

"Is that so?" said Tappei "then how about you try to lift this?" asked pointing to a statue on the side; it was bigger than I was

"You'll see "said Ryu puffing his cheeks, he really was going to do it, Tappei-san just smiled playing with him "Yuu-chan care to hold my shirt?" asked Ryu looking at me, he really was determined to lift that statue

I nodded as Ryu took off his shirt, I could not believe he actually had to train hard for develop those muscles, I guess that under the clothes you can't notice them, he headed for the statue and picked it up with ease smiling at his display

"Where should I leave it?" asked Ryu as Tappei smiled

"I was just kidding, but you did some hard work, the Ryu I remember could barely lift himself up from the bed" said Tappei "leave it down before you hurt yourself"

"On it" said Ryu leaving the statue back on the ground carefully to avoid both, breaking anything and hurting himself "thanks Yuu-chan"

I saw Ryu putting his shirt back on, he is so strong but he doesn't seem to have muscles that noticeable, I guess his clothing is the one to blame for that, he gave me the statue we came for with a smile before cocking his head to the left

"Come on, grandfather must be waiting for us" said Ryu as I nodded

"If you excuse us Tappei-san" I said as we walked back home, the cicadas where starting to sing louder, the heat slowly had to disappear, but it was so hot that Ryu had sweat on his face already as he used his left hand to separate his shirt a little from his body

"Man, it almost looks like summer" said Ryu

"Yeah" I said "I would love to have an ice cream right now"

"Why don't we buy one after this?" asked Ryu "I know of a store where they sell them"

"Grandfather has ice cream" I said "why go to another store?"

"Because grandfather is able to say that he won't give us none even if we pay for it" said Ryu as I released a giggle, maybe he was right, grandfather can be very strict when it comes to sweets, he says that eat too many is bad for the health, but they are great to gain some energy when you are making exercise, even so he always tells me to eat more fruits

"So is a secret, he can't know about it ok?" said Ryu looking at me with a wink of his left eye and a smile as I nodded making the same thing, our secret of summer, or something close, after we gave our grandfather the statue Ryu headed outside before he could hear any other assignment and we headed for the store, it was a little farther than I used to go but it was fun, I love to walk when the weather is so warm and even being as shy as I am is fun to see other boys playing or just greeting each other, Ryu had some troubles with the language still but he was learning so fast, it would take me so long to learn and in a couple of days he was able to keep up with a conversation, finally we saw the store it looked very new, the sweets they had looked so great and many of them where so cheap, Ryu bought some alongside the ice cream I picked one of mint with chocolate chips, his was of chocolate with some almonds inside but he looked at me

"hurry up Yuu-chan, look it's starting to melt" said Ryu as I looked at it, some of the ice cream was going on my hand to fall on the ground he held his on a hand while he searched on the vest he was wearing for something, not much later he showed me a tissue to have it around the cone of the ice cream "better"

"Thanks" I said taking some more of the ice cream on my mouth it was so nice, normally I am inside and hardly go outside but with Ryu-kun here is so different ,I feel much more comfortable speaking with him, I guess that since we are family and we are going to be living together that's the normal thing still, seeing him walking ahead of me eating his ice cream he is always smiling, he lost his mother but, he could smile because grandfather and myself where there for him, since he makes me smile so much I have decided it I'll do my best to make him happy as well

"come on Yuu-chan" said Ryu walking backward as he finished his ice cream "you are falling behind" however he had not realized a tree branch on the ground as he tripped with it falling on his butt as I released a giggle, that's right this is Ryu, I hurried to him as he took the dust out of himself to grab his hand as he smiled and grabbed mine back, as we headed home but he had stopped for a moment, the mountain was visible from here and it looked so majestic from this distance

"Do you like the sight?" I asked as Ryu nodded "this is your home know, so we can come as many times as you want"

"yeah" said Ryu looking at it with a smile, I used to draw all the time in the past but since my body was so weak I stopped doing it, grandfather was always so worried that I might collapse out of reach and alone

"we are almost there, finish the ice cream" said Ryu as I ate the last piece of the mint and chocolate ice cream, the cookie disappearing not much later, once we entered we saw grandfather tending to some clients, we headed inside after greeting them, the sun was starting to disappear already on orange and pink colors, I was so tired I could have gone to sleep already, not much later I headed to my room to close behind me releasing a yawn

"Hey Yuu-chan" said Ryu from outside on the door "you ok?"

"Yeah" I said "come in if you want"

Ryu entered the room with smile; I was trying to untie my ribbons on the hair as he smiled helping me, on his hand the bag with those cheap sweets he bought with the ice cream

"Are you ok?" asked Ryu "I hope I didn't make you work too much"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Grandfather told me about, your condition and how hard is for you to make physical work, I tough walking a little would be good but, I ended up asking you for too much didn't I?" asked Ryu looking to the ground with clear worry on his face

I looked at Ryu as he looked a little ashamed, he knew about it but still it had been my decision to go with him and, I have managed to eat ice cream, and all those other sweets he bought are still on the bag, I had been able to enjoy of the day and be outside

"Is ok" I said "I had lots of fun so don't worry"

"That's good to hear" said Ryu smiling to me "I was worried you were just coming with me because I am older"

I moved my head he released a giggle, he was already Ryu again

"Either way" said Ryu "you want some? I bought a lot for the tree of us"

"Three?" I asked as Ryu smiled

"Grandfather really loves some of these so I bought some for him" said Ryu with a smile showing me some imported chocolate

"Really, that's great" I said excitedly as we walked to the store, our grandfather had a smile, surely he imagined Ryu and I would spend the day together to do something like this

"Come on" said my grandfather "hand over the sweets and I won't get mad"

"Just one" said Ryu "and the same goes for you Yuu-chan or you two won't be eating dinner"

Both my grandfather and I released a groan at the same time, Ryu-kun was controlling us but after we did that we both smiled and nodded, this is a family after all, and we have to look after all of u

Shirotaka P.O.V

* * *

It had been such a great day, we all where almost home now, Tora-kun food was delicious as usual, and Kouya decided to play a little, they both where so talented I was a little envious to be honest, but it was great they already managed to discover what they wanted to do, we parted with everyone else or almost everyone

"Come on Shin-kun" I said

"What do you mean?" asked Shin "do you need me for anything?"

"Not really but" I started "is best if someone goes with you in case you have an asthma attack don't you think so? Plus I can just keep you company on silence"

"If that's what you want" said Shin he might be not open but I know he is happy, the others can be really loud and do things, but I just enjoy with a calm walk alongside my friends even if we go in silence, we started the walk as the sun started to become a memory, it wasn't nighttime yet but, there was that moment of sunset over us, the sky turning orange and the day coming to pass

"Now" said Shin "what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, it was unusual for Shin to be the one starting a conversation, normally he was always aside and even when we had the chance to spend time together he was aside, he was not antisocial but neither the one to ask first

"Lately you have been a lot of time looking at Torahiko and Kouya" said Shin a little of anger on his voice, tough I don't think I have done nothing wrong "are you not dating Hiroyuki? Or were you just playing with his feelings?" Shin had ended that way making clear that he would be the first one to tell Hiroyuki if that was the case, but I knew it wasn't that I loved Hiroyuki, even more than my own life

"is not that is just" I said releasing a sight as my checks took a red color "Torahiko can cook, Kouya and his band, Tatsuki and the workshop, you all seem to have chosen what you want to do already and you all are really good at it"

"Continue" said Shin with a half-smile, I guess he was thinking that this as so like me, I was always cheering up everyone and impressed at anything

"And I wonder. What am I good for? I don't even know what I want to do with my life yet, and time goes on" I said releasing a sight

"There's no need to rush" said Shin "no one can decide their dream job at the same time, the same goes for you, if you try hard enough I'm sure you'll end up finding you way of life"

I looked at Shin for a moment, we were his friends but he used to be by himself, I was just too shy many times to participate on an active manner, that fact made us really close, Shin said that I was able to adapt to his pace, and not bother him being too active like Torahiko, after a while we reached his house, he told me to call him if I needed help with my search for my job, after parting ways I headed my home to slump on the bed.

Is it really Time for finding a job? I have never tough about that until now, just thinking that I would find it out naturally but it requires a lot of thinking, and training, I just changed to my pajamas to look at the river, the night sky reflected on it, the figure on that spot still on my mind, today I am sure thinking about the past, I saw a shooting star as I hurried to join my hand and make a wish, after it disappeared somehow I felt that it would come true, my wish to enjoy life and make everyone proud of what I would become, I headed to my bed to turn off the light and drift to a peaceful sleep


	3. back to the good memories part 1

**hello everyone yep it's me that strange guy who seems to love to talk to you all, Okami, this notes must be getting boring but hey, I like to writte them, as I promised here it is the next chapter, and before I continue Happy valentine's day for everyone (or single awareness) **

**so aside from the usual parts, you are going to see a large portion on italic, is for a flashback to separate it from the present, and before you ask indeed, is narrated on third person, but is for that part only (I wanted to give heads up for that since it can be confusing) since is not the last part it will be later on the future**

 **next thanks are in order (if I get more than one rewiev I'll make sure to give thanks to everyone so don't worry I always read the rewievs and try to give them as well)**

 **Wolf lovers | glad to hear you are liking the fic so far I hope you continue to enjoy of it on the future**

* * *

Ryu P.O.V

My alarm went off as I hurried to wake up, today is really early but, carpenters wake up before the sun rise, I had some leftovers from yesterday dinner as my breakfast as I hurried outside, I had some of the sweets as a gift for Tappei-san and the others, some of them of the shop of grandfather as I let them inside of a plastic bag, the fragile ones in a box to prevent them from breaking , today it was chillier than yesterday but it was still a good day, I was jogging my way to Tatsuki house, I guess I really wanted to see him, to see them all again, I had time but I had a little surprise on mind, for sure Tatsu-nii had already ended his time as high school student, plus I can speak much better know I feel that I won't get trapped with words so Yuu-chan can relax and be with other people, I hurried to the door to hear an ear piercing scream

"don't go showing that off so early in the morning you dumbass" I heard Tappei - san scream as I feel on the spot, now I remember why I was so scared of him, when he is serious he gets really scary, but that mean that they were awake, I released small giggle as I lowered my pace, for once my breath had become mist on the air, the sun made the air warmer but right now it was still cold, not enough to be bothered but the air noticed it already, I was already at the workshop seeing some new people, maybe they were apprentices, a mouse and a horse, I didn't recognize any of them however I recognized that gigantic figure the black hair going all the way to the tail, I just stood there watching Tatsu-nii wondering when he would realize I was there, or maybe he already realized and had not recognized me? Either way it was so nostalgic, I used to carve a lot with some leftover wood that Tappei called small, but it was good for carving, since they were so big they had a lot of trouble but I loved to do it, Still I ended up with many cuts on the hand, because of it Tappei-san always nagged me for that telling me to be more careful when doing things like carving

"Are you here for any reason?" asked the horseman as I released a surprised yelp "or just to watch?"

"I um" I started startled at the greeting

"Nikadou be gentler with the clients" said the mice "can we help you?"

"No I um" I started shuttering the words and the bag on my back, both trapped un able to appear on my surprise

"Seriously finish a word" said Nikadou I would have been annoyed as well if was on his position "what is it?"

"I um" I started before I saw someone smiling obviously amused at the situation, he indicated me with the head to go on, Tetsuya-san hadn't changed in all these years I headed behind Tatsu-nii to see him working on something

"What are you doing?" I asked behind him

"Pa asked me to prepare the lumber, is the easiest thing to do" said Tatsu-nii he still had not realized who I was as he worked, I feel tempted to sneak up on him again and wait for him to realize but instead of that I just decided to dive headfirst

"And is so consuming you can't say hi to an old friend?" I asked as he half looked at me to later turn impressed, Tatsu-nii sometimes is just like a child, he headed closer almost as if he had a fever and was trying to decide if I was an Illusion, I gave him a big handshake to prove I was here

"It has been a long…" I started before he pulled me on a Hugh, man he was always gigantic but from up close, it was easy to notice that the size difference was obvious; he must be working so hard, he was always so strong, perhaps too much for a Hugh that was shattering my ribs

"Tatsu-nii, back" I struggled to say hitting his back with my free hand

"Not going back until you Hugh back" said Tatsu-nii as I started to hit his back faster and stronger only getting a tighter Hugh as a reaction

"I mean calm down, you are breaking It, my back" I said hitting his back faster at the feeling, this Hugh was going to kill me if it continued

"Sorry" said Tatsu-nii releasing me for a moment before going back to Hugh me with more care "I was just, so glad of seeing you again"

"me too" I said hugging him as well "I tough I had grown up but, compared to you I keep on being so small" I said to later have him messing with my hair, he always did that, his hand was enough to fit my head in there ever since we were child's

"I still cannot believe… wait, wait here a moment please, don't move a single inch" said Tatsuki half going away making whit his hand the signal of stop before heading to his house at great speed, the other workers had been watching and after I waved at them it was my time to introduce

"it's very nice to meet you, my name is Ryu" I said making a small bow, also realizing something, my Japanese had greatly improved, today I would read the last chapter and practice writing some more, seeing the reaction of Tatsu-nii I can imagine everyone else will have, I can't wait to see them, but their faces would be priceless

"so you are Ryu we overheard yesterday the master speaking about how much you grew" said Nikadou, he seemed a little cold but even so, cold people always speak their toughs and you can trust on them

"here I am" said Tatsuki hurrying back he has already out of breath at the speed he went he had something on his back and a little bit of red on his cheeks "hey Ryu I, um" started Tatsu-nii it was unlike him to be like this "here, this is yours" said showing the item on his back, it was an small sculpture of a wolf standing on his four pawns looking behind him, I recognize all the details on it, I made it after all, the blade I used to carve it was chipped and ended up hurting my hands many times, it was normal for me to have bandages on the hands all the time

"But" I said looking at it "I think that" I said as I started to shake it "yep I left it inside"

Tatsu-nii looked at me confused, it was a trick I learnt watching it on a show, the outside was of hand carved wood, but I had made it empty inside and it had a spot on the back, I pressed it as it feel inside, Tatsu-nii had a shocked expression

"hey, I kept it all these years, and now you break it?" he asked, his head low as I picked up an item inside of it, showing that it was made like that on purpose

"I would never break it, not with all the time you spend taking care of it" I said holding the item on my hands "I just wanted this back"

I left the item fee from my grab it had a chain made with iron and on it, a true wolf fang, I know it very well, mom said that it was a fang from dad, this is the only thing I have to remember I have a father, he always sent money to mom and me but, I never got to speak with him, and when he left I was so young that I just remember he was a wolf and was born in Minasato

"That's" said Tatsuki looking at my father fang "I had no idea I was keeping it"

"Sorry for the secret" I said as I used the chain to tie it around my neck "I wanted to keep it safe, and it could have gotten lost during the journey"

"Either way" said Tatsuki "you have changed so much, I barely recognized you, plus you already speaking Japanese so well, when you were little you had so many troubles for speaking with anyone the first time we meet"

"I know" I said it was so embarrassing to remember it, but that smile on Tatsuki as usual just cheers you up as soon as you see it "hey have you seen the others already? They are going to be so happy, are you going to stay here for long...?" started Tatsuki I knew a myriad of questions was going to come Sonner or later but this was to be expected

"About that" I said with a smile as Tatsuki gulped, he knew I had something in mind, something involving him "care to keep that we have meet as a secret? I want to surprise everybody"

"How's that?" asked Tatsuki "school is coming soon and… wait don't tell me"

"Yup" I said with a smile "I am going to be living in Minasato from now on, so get accustomed to see me a lot more"

Before I could react Tatsu-nii again hugged me at first again a killing high but he softened up, the first time was only to grab me and keep me tight before the proper Hugh

"You best not be kidding, you heard me? If you are joking, I am going to kill you" said Tatsu-nii he sounded so serious but I would not joke about something like this, I hugged him back

"No kidding this time, Minasato is my new home" I said as Tatsu-nii pressed a little harder forcing me to feel his body, his scales where so soft, after a while he released me with am embarrassed laugh

"Sorry got real happy there" said Tatsu-nii with his smile "and, well you know"

"is ok" I said I knew very well what he meant, he knew of my mother and her state and the reason I would come here to live, but Tatsu-nii knew that I just was strong enough to overcome it and move on, plus I have my old friends back and just thinking about that brought a smile to my face, but I had completely forgotten about the bag I had left near me before he hugged me

"O before I forget" I said "I brought you all something" I said showing the bag to Tatsuki

"What is it?" asked Tatsuki taking the bag with a smile

"Just some sweets" I said "I remember that this where your favorite so I saved them on purpose"

"No need for it Ryu" said Tatsuki again petting my head as if I was a little kid "thanks anyway"

"Ok enough" said Nikadou "this is a workplace and you are losing time"

"Ri, right" I said "I apologize for the intrusion, and Tatsu-nii remember not a word to the others"

"Got it" said Tatsuki with a wink "make sure to get good grades and make Kanata-san proud"

I nodded at that, Tatsuki was like a big brother on my eyes many times, and he knew that sometimes instead of feeling sorry he had to cheer up and tell people to move on, I tried to get out, however, I felt something hit me on the back, as I looked at it I saw a small cylindrical wooden piece on the floor upon picking it up I saw the kanji for dragon, or Ryu, curious since looking that Tappei-san had launched it at me and had something like an embarrassed expression, it had been inked recently and I knew it, inside of it a small knife the blade chipped, I used it many times in the past and got scolded for it but he just made a sing of keep it, it was very old and they had better material to work with, after a small nod I saved it on a pocked inside of the vest as I hurried back home to see grandfather already awake, looking at me with a smile

"So, how was it, was Tatsuki surprised?" asked with a smile, he must have been awake for a while, and waiting for me

"Yep" I said with a smile "also when would it be ok for you on that test?" I asked as he smiled

"You remember the way to the school?" asked my grandfather as I nodded "go there as soon as you are ready, Botan-san agreed to let you have the test, I was going to make it but, I ended up thinking a teacher would be a batter judge"

"Ok" I said "is ok if I go now? I feel confident on my skills and practice"

"Go" said my grandfather "remember you need a perfect score, do your best"

I nodded as he made me good luck sing, I don't know if I`ll make it but, I feel I can do it, I was running on excitement not stopping for a second, I was going to do it, as soon a possible or the first day, I was going to greet everyone surprising them I have decided it, soon the school came into view, so many memories, some of them painful of Botan-san hitting me in the head because Hiroyuki got me in troubles as well, it was so fun tough, I headed inside, Botan-san always said that the school was his second home so maybe he was inside, I headed to the door and started searching for him, the nostalgia hitting me like a bus, the wooden floor and walls, the classrooms, many tough that there was just Botan-san teaching but there were more, only Botan lives in Minasato, the other teachers lives on another places, miss Kuroi my old homeroom teacher lived in Kazenari and she came driving every day, Botan-san lived in Minasato and I believe he was the only teacher I meet, after I searched inside the building I released a sight, not a single sight of Botan-san, I headed outside before seeing the janitor closet, I headed there to see the boar coming out of it, he looked at me at waved to indicate me to come closer

"Good morning Ryu, I see you have grown quite a bit" said the Boar, our old teacher Botan everyone around here made me feel, small is the only accurate word for this

"Yeah" I said "it happened after I moved, good morning as well Botan-san"

"Here to take that test?" asked Botan as I nodded "it won't be easy, so do your best"

"I will" I said "I'll get that perfect score"

Botan signaled me to follow him to his room, he had the keys of the classrooms so he opened up the door as I headed inside, this had been my class before I moved away, my seat was there on the middle of the class I had the equipment and after this test time to prepare to head to class and buy the books, I was going to do my best and get that perfect score, Tappei gave the sheet and some pats on the back as his way of wishing me good luck, I am not sure if because it was easy or self-confidence but I was doing it quite fast, after an hour I handed the test to Botan-san who examined it, it seemed to be great until one sight

"Sorry Ryu" said Botan "you needed a perfect score right?" after that I nodded and he rubbed his neck trying to find a way to give me the notice "so close, you got a 95 but, the last word is a common mistake, I still have to take it, sorry Ryu"

"Is ok" I said as he nodded with a sight of decision just like mine, a 95 it was a great score no matter how you look at it

"Exactly" said Botan "a 95 is a great score for the first try and many of my students still make this kind of small mistake if they don't pay attention, for sure next time you'll get it"

I nodded at him before he gave me the sheet indicating me to keep it as a reminder of the first try

"Try harder next time Ryu, for sure you'll manage that perfect at the second try" said Botan as we both headed closer to the door

"Thanks" I said "if you excuse me I should go home"

"And one more thing" said Botan-san "welcome back"

I released a giggle at that and later a great smile with my eyes closed "is good to be back home" I said before walking out of the door, heading home, it was true I was happy, there was that feeling of sadness for failing so close, but also of being so close, tonight I'll study extra hard and try it again tomorrow, after reaching home and giving my grandfather the test, he just released a sight

"You remember the deal right?" asked my grandfather as I nodded "and don't try to beg because it won't work"

"I wasn't going to do it" I said a little hurted "we had a deal and I will abide for it, until that perfect score I won't be going to class"

"Good" said my grandfather with a proud smile "still this is a great grade, keep on trying and for sure next time you'll get it"

"Tomorrow" I said "Tomorrow I'll try again"

"If you want to" said my grandfather messing with my hair with a smile "but enjoy of today, go out and play"

"What about you and Yuu-chan?" I asked

"I have to tend the store" he said "and Yuu-chan is reading a book she found so she wanted to stay inside"

"Then why don't you go outside?" I asked cocking my head "I am quite sure I can look after the store while you are out"

"You sure?" asked my grandfather as I nodded "well for sure is a great time for a walk, I'll be back on a while"

My grandfather headed outside as I took my position on the counter, I had remembered the prices of each product, and many of the traditional sweets where hard to forget, dango, kagetsudo, Daifuku with many different fruits inside, taiyaki, it was so nostalgic and grandfather taught me to prepare many of them, and since Mom worked here as well she taught me even more, like mom and Ojii-san always said we have the sweet in our blood and that's what makes us all so sweet, I was waiting for clients to come inside, grandfather used to be inside watching the Tv coming to attend them when they entered, but I was more active being on the counter all the time, or just sitting outside seeing the few people come and go, a good morning always ready when someone came across to stop at mu side, a lion, he was wearing the high school uniform of the soccer team, they were really good but, there wasn't a practice yet, maybe he was going to train to enter on the team

"Welcome" I said "how may I help you?"

"Is nothing" said the boy he seemed to be a little younger than I am, maybe around Shun-kun age "I was just waiting for someone"

"Ok" I said "if you want to I can make some tea"

"Thanks but it won't be necessary" said the lion I was still outside the warm sun shining and white clouds on the sky, it was so peaceful almost inviting for a nap but I promised to look after the store

"You came recently to the village right?" asked the lion as I nodded "it was easy to see, not many people leave here so the new faces are easy to recognize"

"Yeah" I said with a smile "my name is Ryu can I know yours?"

"Soutarou" said the lion "do you like it so far?"

I nodded at that "I lived here but, it hasn't changed at all in this years, it seems bigger but peaceful as always"

"Yeah" said Soutarou "do you work here?"

"Work and live, the owner is my grandfather" I said with a proud smile

"But" said Soutarou "you are a human and he is a wolf"

"Half human" I said "my mother was human, my father a wolf, tough I have taken after my mother mostly"

"Really?" said Soutarou impressed "Is the first time I meet someone like you"

"Yeah" I said as someone headed closer from the home, Yuu-chan merely greeted the client as she headed to the counter to call my attention

"What is it?" I asked heading closer to my sis

"We should make some more dango" said Yutaka "the inn made us an order and is a big one"

"On it" I said "could you please attend the counter?" I asked as yutaka nodded, after that I headed to the kitchen, Dango was easy to do and I could make it even overseas so I was quite confident on my skills, grandfather was much better but at least I could make it enjoyable to eat, something I ended up doing was humming as I worked seeing the mass and preparing the ingredients, the taste is important but also the presentation and the shapes, making the circles and making them on different colors the different tipe of flavors, I always enjoyed doing this things with mom when we were going to celebrate something, many times she sang that song I remember each single word as I started to hum it, I looked away for a moment before noticing my check wet for a moment, tears, is almost as if mom was here right now, even overseas she always made Japanese dishes and many kinds of desserts, I hurriedly wiped my eye but, Yu-chan saw it

"Are you ok?" asked Yutaka as I nodded "but you are crying"

"Sorry" I said wiping some tears on my eyes "I just got a little nostalgic, but I'm ok"

"Really?" asked Yutaka as I nodded "ok, but if something happens just tell me"

"On what?" asked a voice from outside as grandfather entered the kitchen "don't go crying on the sweets"

After that he pated me on the back and indicated me to take a break, I nodded and on five minutes, I got back inside the kitchen, he was working so fast, he was the best one when it came to make sweets they already had such a tasty looking shape

"Can I help?" I asked

"I see no reason to say no to another pair of hands" said my grandfather cooking his head, his left ear moving alongside it "but no crying understood?" said my grandfather as I nodded

We stood there making the dango, all of our focus on making the dango and in my case following his instructions and advice, until he started to hum that song too and I joined him

"Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku" we both said at the same time but after that despite how cheerful our voices sounded we both feel an aura of loss above us, grandfather told me once that, his father taught him the song, and to him his father, then my father learnt it and when he married mom, she learned it

"It was a lullaby as well, you know?" said my grandfather on a saddened tone as I looked at him "when you were a baby and started crying because you could not sleep, both your mom and your dad, would let you between them while singing that song, until you ended up sleeping the whole night"

I released a small smile at that, the song was almost a tradition on the family, I loved to sing it when I was younger and it always cheered me up, but thinking on mom and Dad singing it, I made a bow as I headed outside, I tough the store was empty but there was a client as I headed to greet him, Tatsu-nii was buying something and he looked at me worried, he indicated me my face, maybe the little tears where not over

"Hey Ryu" said Tatsuki "why are you crying?"

"Sorry" I said wipping the tears "I just got a little emotional, it will be over soon"

"Really?" asked Tatsuki as I gave him a smile

"Really" I said "much better now, just remembering something that made me cry, nothing more"

"Ok" said Tatsuki "before I forget I came here to buy"

"Yuu-chan, can you handle it?" I asked as yukata nodded "I guess since I have free time, I'll deliver the sweets to the inn"

"You stay here and help, Yu-chan go back to read" said my grandfather giving us instructions "walking a little will be good"

"Are you sure? It looks heavy "I said as he started to pick up the bags

"Nothing an old man like me can't handle" said my grandfather with a smile as Yutaka and I nodded

"Ok, something else you want to order Tatsu-nii?" I asked

"Yeah, mom asked me for some dango" said Tatsuki

"On it" I said heading to pick it up

"So, how was the test?" asked Tatsuki "did you get a good grade?"

"It depends" I said "needed the perfect score, but I had a 95 so, tomorrow I am trying it again"

"That's the Ryu I remember" said Tatsuki "but still a perfect score can be hard, and in less than a week you already got a 95, man Tora is going to be so depressed if you get so good grades"

I merely released a laugh, my grades where always good for some reason, when I was younger I was always on the top of the class, so it was weird for me to score below the 80%, still it took a lot of effort sometimes, but I enjoyed doing it

"Maybe you could help Shun and Touno on your free time" said Tatsuki "you remember then right?"

"I remember shun but Touno" I said as I crossed my arms confused

"O right" said Tatsuki "we made another friend, as soon as classes start we have to introduce you two"

"I am sure we'll get along" I said with a smile "is this enough?" I asked showing him the dango as he nodded "ok" I said "you want them in a box or…?"

"No thanks" said Tatsuki "in the bag they'll be ok plus that sweet smell is way too good to let it on a box"

"Ok" I said giving him the dango as he paid for them "enjoy of them, and please come again"

"I will" said Tatsuki "see you later Ryu"

I waved goodbye at Tatsuki as he walked again, however Yu-chan continued reading a book, she seemed really interested on it but, is not something a girl of her age should do

"Why don't you go out and play?" I asked her "I bet there must be a lot of people of your age on the park"

"I always get tired very easily" said yutaka "plus this book is really good, mom sent it to me yesterday"

"What is it about?" I asked heading closer to her

"Is nothing to special, is just about friends that are separated by fate and, despite all the trials, they meet again to see how they changed and how they decided to try to fulfill their childhood dreams"

"I see" I said as I looked away, childhood friends, maybe that place keeps on being standing, I wanted to go and see but I had to tend the store, half an hour later Grandfather came back

"All done" he said "man I could sleep like a log"

"Why don't you rest?" I asked him cooking my head, he is quite old despite his appereance and attitude

"Someone has to tend the store" said grandfather looking at me with an smile "so go out, if we need help we'll call you"

"But" I started as he raised his hand "thanks" I said with a smile "I'll be back soon"

I headed out of the store to walk to the forest, I knew of a way not many more people knew, just a few, I started to head through the forest, it wasn't far but it was hidden from the village, a building rather destroyed but it was clear it had been repaired, I remember this place, when we were child's, everyone built it, an old house that had a lot of work, it became our secret base, when we weren't playing or enjoying of life we liked spend time on our secret base, it was our place to hide from the rain together, I remember it almost as if it was happening right now

* * *

 _"_ _Come on Ryu you are going to freak out" said a young human, he had his rather short black hair completely messy aside from some stains of dirt on his face and hands, apparently working on something that took a lot of effort_

 _"_ _Wait a little Hiroyuki" said another human rather small and on a frail complexion whit a white t shirt and a pair of sandals , by now panting heavily with some heavy coughs coming from his body_

 _"_ _Sorry" said Hiroyuki heading closer to the other boy worried "you ok Ryu? If you need to rest just tell me, you don't need to push yourself to hard"_

 _"_ _And who is the one to blame?" asked Ryu as Hiroyuki released a nervous laugh he had taken the child without a word and forced him to run around at great speed_

 _"_ _Sorry, but you are going to love it" said Hiroyuki while pressing his hands together "here, to make it even better"_

 _After that Hiroyuki took a white tissue from his pocket using it to blindfold Ryu_

 _"_ _Can you see?" asked Hiroyuki_

 _"_ _Not at all" said Ryu_

 _"_ _Then follow me" said Hiroyuki running away before hearing Ryu merely cough looking behind him making Hiroyuki release an embarrassed laugh, after that he walked away taking his friend hand "now, come on"_

 _"_ _But no running ok?" said Ryu "and look out for both of us"_

 _"_ _Ok" said Hiroyuki with a confident smile "let's go Ryu-kun we all worked a lot on this"_

 _Hiroyuki started to walk Ryu through the forest, they both knew rather well the main path but soon Ryu feet meet with the feeling of getting out of the walk, he gulped a little scared however Hiroyuki gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he continued, sometimes Hiroyuki had to catch a falling Ryu who tripped over some branches out of the ground but after five minutes Hiroyuki stopped moving_

 _"_ _Here we are" said Hiroyuki "surprise"_

 _Ryu took out his blindfold to see all his friends Torahiko, Shin, Kouya, shun, Shiro all of them where in front of an old abandoned house, they all looked dirty and tired, Tatsuki had some materials on his arms, the building was poorly made clearly by child's hands but to them it was a gigantic house, a place no one knew about, it was their own secret base_

 _"_ _Come on" said Torahiko "is not the best construction, but we made the best we…" the tiger could not finish the sentence as he was surprised with a Hugh from Ryu, after a rather shocked expression he smiled hugging back, after that Ryu went running to Hugh everyone_

 _"_ _Come on" said Shirotaka "we have everything ready for the inauguration"_

 _Ryu merely nodded crying as Hiroyuki give him his tissue as he wiped his tears all of them with a proud and happy smile on their faces_

 _"_ _Hey look Hiroyuki, you made Ryu cry again" said Torahiko_

 _"_ _I am telling this to sensei" chimed in Kouya with a smile_

 _"_ _You two don't go betraying me" said Hiroyuki trying to defend himself_

 _"_ _You are a horrible person Hiroyuki" said Juuichi with a straight face "you deserve punishment"_

 _"_ _you too?" asked Hiroyuki as Ryu stopped crying for a moment as everyone released a laugh at the expression of desperation on Hiroyuki face, Ryu however used the chance to head inside, there was not much just some cushions on the ground to rest, what caught the attention of the boy was a flower that seemed to have grown alone in that place, however it seemed as if it had chosen that place to grow, on it on a circular form twelve petals spreading across it on a completely pure white color_

 _"_ _So pretty" said Ryu heading closer_

 _"_ _What?" asked Shun heading closer even he was taller than Ryu as the human stood the shortest being often called a lil bro on a teasing way "wow, it's so pretty I had never seen it before"_

 _"_ _shin-kun can you help us?" asked Ryu has everyone headed inside "you know which flower is this?"_

 _"_ _I had never seen it" said Shin looking at it "is so pretty"_

 _"_ _I tough I had taken care of all the weeds" said Tatsuki "I can just rip it"_

 _"_ _Let me do it" said Torahiko however Ryu quickly hit him in the hand before the impulsive tiger had the opportunity "ow, what was that for?" asked Torahiko moving his hand as a feeling of numbness took over it_

 _"_ _Look at it" said Ryu as everyone headed closer to look at it_

 _"_ _Twelve petals" said Juuichi_

 _"_ _On a group of twelve friends" added Hiroyuki "I think this flower decided to grow here for a reason"_

 _"_ _Friends forever right?" asked Ryu as everyone released a laugh_

 _"_ _And always together" said Hiroyuki as he grabbed Ryu hand leaving it above the flower soon to be followed by the tiger and the rest of their friends on a second_

 _"_ _Come on" said Tatsuki "it's time to celebrate"_

 _"_ _I have some juice" said Shun trying to reach a spot too high for him jumping on an adorable way_

 _"_ _Let me do this" said Kouya grabbing a bag with different types of juices, while then Juichi showed some plastic cups_

 _"_ _What about the food?" asked Hiroyuki searching around the building_

 _"_ _You were supposed to take care of that" said Shin as he showed he helped to prepare everything, however Hiroyuki dropped his head clearly he had forgotten about_

 _"_ _I took care of it" said Torahiko showing a bag full of all kind of sweets of all kinds and all kind of snacks "I had the feeling he would forget"_

 _"_ _Sorry" said Hiroyuki "we all have been so busy"_

 _"_ _That's no excuse tough" said Shin "tough I must admit it was unusual for you to work so hard on anything instead of laze around"_

 _"_ _Hey" said Hiroyuki with a blush at the smile of Ryu before releasing a happy sight "no need to embarrass me"_

 _The whole group prepared everything while Ryu headed a little farther with a little plank of wood that they left aside, on it he started to carve some words as Shun looked over him with curiosity_

 _"_ _Best friends, secret base" said Shun reading it out loud "I like the name, our own secret base"_

 _Ryu nodded as he tried to leave it on the entrance however a pair of hands grabbed it, rather they took it to the highest part leaving it, the calmest one of the group his eyes always closed but never losing his temper with that kind smile_

 _"_ _Thanks" said Ryu "you are as dependable as usual Kyouji"_

 _"_ _And still we are the same age" said Kyouji_

 _"_ _You are making fun of my height right?" asked Ryu as Kyouji patted him on the head_

 _"_ _Don't worry, Sonner or later you have to grow up" said Kyouji "come on, you are the main guest so you can be late to the party_

 _Ryu nodded heading inside, after the party they all headed their homes, almost all of them_

 _"_ _Whenever you are ready Ryu" said Hiroyuki_

 _"_ _For what?" asked Ryu as Hiroyuki released a gigantic smile_

 _"_ _Go home together of course" said Hiroyuki "what else you dummy?"_

 _"_ _But, your home is the other way" said Ryu_

 _"_ _I know, but I want to go with you" said Hiroyuki to later scratch his head "unless you have a problem with it" after that he just looked at Ryu move his head "great then, let's go?"_

 _Ryu nodded as they went back to the main path, however Ryu looked something he had not seen while he was blindfolded, neither felt, Hiroyuki had his hand full of cuts and some strips_

 _"_ _What happened to your hands?" asked Ryu worried as Hiroyuki looked at his hands_

 _"_ _Not much" said Hiroyuki "come on"_

 _"_ _Not until you tell me" said Ryu serious as Hiroyuki released a bothered sight to later smile on an embarrassed way_

 _"_ _While we worked on the base, I made some cuts on it, is nothing, we all had some"_

 _Ryu looked to the ground as Hiroyuki froze in place, guilt over the shoulders of the young half human at the efforts his friends had made for him however he felt someone pat him on the back to see Hiroyuki at his side with a gigantic smile_

 _"_ _Come on, no need to blame yourself, we made so we all could play with you when you can't run" said Hiroyuki "plus is awesome to have our own secret base"_

 _Ryu looked at Hiroyuki for a moment before the brown haired boy delivered a playful punch on the arm of his friend, making him smile and nod at the meaning it had, to move on, after reaching the home of Ryu Hiroyuki merely looked away a little embarrassed_

 _"_ _Thanks" said Ryu "I had a lot of fun with everyone today"_

 _"_ _Um" said Hiroyuki as he quickly grabbed something he hide behind a rock near the house of Ryu, after that he grabbed the hand of Ryu to leave a present and run away before Ryu had even time to react, after he managed to get back to his senses he merely smiled closing the door with a faint thank you for himself as Hiroyuki disappeared from view, after that he walked to the main room to see her mother resting on the kotatsu, her long blonde hair reaching her hips, a pair of emerald green eyes on a smooth and shining skin giving that kind woman a frail appearance alongside her small and thin complexion_

 _"_ _Welcome home Ryu" said the woman as Ryu smiled_

 _"_ _I'm home" said Ryu_

 _"_ _Kanata" said the voice of Matsunaga from the kitchen "can you help me with something?"_

 _"_ _going" said the woman as she quickly stood up heading to the kitchen, Ryu went upstairs to leave the present hidden until he had time to open it, after hearing the voice of her mother calling him to dinner, he headed downstairs to sit on family, his father working away, as he had been ever since Ryu made five years, the memory of his face to faint for the young boy to remember it, however he looked to the spot still free on the table as her mother petted him in the head making the child's growl in annoyance_

 _"_ _if you want to grow you have to eat all" said the only beastman at the table as Ryu nodded and started eating faster, after finishing up he headed upstairs to look at the gift still on its wrapping, after opening up he looked at it, a diary with the sings of everyone on the cover, opening it paper with lines to draw straight above them, on the sides decoration in the shapes of flowers and a wolf face with a human like thumb on the corners, Ryu smiled at the sight as he hugged the diary holding it close to his chest_

 _"_ _I promise I am going to fill you up with lots of good things" said Ryu looking at the diary to leave it under his pillow and rest his head above it with a smile looking through the window at the moonlight piercing trough the sky_

* * *

 _A new day arrived as Ryu looked outside through the glass, the sun still raising through the mountains, the sky on a blue welcoming color with white clouds floating above it, the sun shining on the whole room as the curtains slide open, Ryu got up stumbling a little to see his usual attire on the wardrobe, after wearing it he headed downstairs to see the breakfast on the table and his grandfather still having to take a seat, as he sat down to eat however the sound of someone calling to his door made Kanata head to open it to later call Ryu who stood up heading to the door to see Hiroyuki standing in front of it_

 _"_ _Good morning Hiroyuki" said Ryu with a smile "did we had plans today?"_

 _"_ _Not really" said Hiroyuki "I just came to ask you if you liked your present"_

 _"_ _A lot" said Ryu with a broad smile "thank you all for it, I loved it"_

 _"_ _Good to hear" said Hiroyuki "well I don't want to take more of your time so"_

 _"_ _Wait" said Ryu "if you don't have plans would you like to hang out?"_

 _Ryu started to rub his arm a little embarrassed to later look at Hiroyuki who had a grin of success on his face making the half beast walk away impressed_

 _"_ _Is ok, I know you have a…" started Ryu before Hiroyuki grabbed his hand making him come closer_

 _"_ _I'll come to pick you up on an hour, be ready" said Hiroyuki running away most probably to tell everyone, after that Ryu just headed inside his home again with a broad smile not as broad has his mother_

 _"_ _Better hurry up" said Ryu heading to his breakfast to eat it faster than ever_

 _The days continued slowly, Ryu each time more and more active many times going to the secret base to take care of the flower or playing with everyone else, yet the day most awaited for everyone was coming closer_

 _"_ _The festival is almost here" said Ryu alongside Torahiko and Hiroyuki the tree of them sitting on a branch of a tree supporting their combined weight "I am so excited for celebrating it"_

 _"_ _That's right" said Hiroyuki "normally you would have moved already"_

 _"_ _Yeah" said Torahiko "is so great your mom decided to spend here a whole year" Ryu simply nodded at that "hey are you going with someone to the festival?"_

 _"_ _Not sure" said Ryu "maybe I'll go with mom"_

 _"_ _No" said Hiroyuki patting Ryu on the back "you and I are going together"_

 _"_ _What?" almost screamed Torahiko and Ryu at the same time completely shocked, the fur of Torahiko standing as well_

 _"_ _Of course" said Hiroyuki "since I am older than you I have the duty of take care of you"_

 _"_ _We are the same age" said Ryu however it was clear Hiroyuki wasn't paying attention any longer "Tora, say something"_

 _Ryu looked at Torahiko only to see him giving thumbs up at Hiroyuki as Ryu cocked his head, however a hit on his back of Torahiko with his smile brought a smile back to the face of the half wolf_

 _"_ _Ok" said Ryu "you better make it a great day"_

 _"_ _leave it to me" said Hiroyuki pulling Ryu closer with a Hugh almost making his friend fall to the ground "you'll never forget it"_

 _"_ _I trust on you" said Ryu as Hiroyuki released him, all of them looked to the left at a scream Kounosuke coming late to receive a half lecture of Torahiko while Hiroyuki merely tried to calm both of them, Ryu stumbled a little but was able to hide it from the others to head closer with a smile_

 _"_ _What are we going to do today?" asked Ryu_

 _"_ _How about we play tag?" said Hiroyuki_

 _"_ _That sounds fun" said Torahiko" and since Kouno came late, he is having it"_

 _"_ _I already apologized for it" said Kounosuke "you all came way too early"_

 _"_ _Sure" said Torahiko on a sarcastic way "like all the other times we decided to reunite and you arrived at the last moment"_

 _"_ _Let's not argue" said Ryu "I'll have it this time"_

 _"_ _You sure?" asked Hiroyuki as Ryu nodded "ok, but if you start to feel bad, stop"_

 _"_ _I will" said Ryu "you don't need to worry so much about me"_

 _"_ _Is not that" said Hiroyuki with a blush looking away with his arms crossed "is because juuichi or Tatsuki normally carry you, if you pass out again I doubt I can take you home on time"_

 _Ryu nodded at that as he smiled, Hiroyuki never admited how he looked over Ryu but they all knew about it_

 _"_ _Ok" said Torahiko "count back to ten and then chase us"_

 _"_ _Rules we can't get to far out of the park" said Kounosuke "and nothing of saying you stop when you are about to get caught"_

 _"_ _Fine by me" said Ryu "where should I start the count"_

 _"_ _What about that place?" asked Hiroyuki pointing to a hole on the ground and stones around it "is supposed that there's going to be a tree here"_

 _"_ _Yeah" said Ryu "my mom decided to leave here a seed I don't know what is it but I bet is a lovely tree"_

 _"_ _Really?" asked Kounosuke "Kanata-san is always making this kind of things, last time she helped Tappei to practice for the festival"_

 _"_ _And I missed it" pouted Ryu_

 _"_ _Come on" said Hiroyuki "we don't have all day"_

 _The whole group nodded at that, the day advancing slowly as they played, the sun starting to disappear slowly as Ryu looked up to the sky with a smile_

 _"_ _I am so tired" said Torahiko stretching himself with a tired yawn_

 _"_ _I could fall sleep right here" said Kounosuke however he looked at Ryu who stood up_

 _"_ _You think our moms would let you stay the night at my home?" asked Ryu_

 _"_ _Mine for sure" said Hiroyuki_

 _"_ _You think Kanata-san would leave us?" asked Kounosuke "we are many"_

 _"_ _Well" said Ryu "there's a free bed and two futons"_

 _"_ _Leave the futons aside" said Hiroyuki "we can share the bed on pairs"_

 _"_ _What?" asked Ryu as Hiroyuki smiled looking at Torahiko_

 _"_ _Is not a bad idea" said Torahiko_

 _"_ _It sounds fun" said Kounosuke "we can do that"_

 _"_ _Then it's settled" said Hiroyuki "we have to convince Kanata now"_

 _"_ _I can do that" said Ryu_

 _The group headed to the home of Ryu, as Kanata saw the whole group Ryu didn't even need to ask permission_

 _"_ _Call your mothers and ask them for permission" said Kanata "I would be glad if you all stayed"_

 _After a few calls the whole group smiled as they had permission to stay in the same home, Ryu headed outside as the other followed him, only to see him drop on a near hills as they headed closer worried over his friend healt_

 _"_ _Ryu" said Hiroyuki worried before realizing Ryu had not fallen, he dropped above a patch of tall grass his eyes open looking at the town as Hiroyuki followed his gaze, the mountains on the horizon as the sun slowly disappeared leaving room to a complete dark, in a few moments, the calm and cool breeze of the nighttime, Ryu not saying anything, neither the other child's just enjoying of the moment they were all spending together, the lights out only to be interrupted at the call of Kanata for dinner, after they headed inside and had dinner, the group headed to the room of Ryu as the guest looked around curiously_

 _"_ _Wow" said Torahiko "your room is so clean, if my mom saw this she would told me to clean up"_

 _"_ _Mine too" said Hiroyuki "don't you ever get it dirty?"_

 _"_ _Many times" said Ryu "but I clean it when I have the chance, after all, the kitchen is near and I need to keep it clean so customers don't go away"_

 _"_ _Man" said Kounosuke "you already speak like your grandfather" after that he looked at the half wolf who had a half smile unsure of what to do at the statement_

 _"_ _Now for the important thing" said Hiroyuki "I am sleeping with Kouno" said pushing the raccoon to a bed not even asking him for permission_

 _"_ _If you excuse me" said Ryu heading for the bathroom to come out in a pajama in the shape of a wolf with a hood with ears and the head as the whole group released a series of snickers_

 _"_ _What?" asked Ryu as Tora used his arm to make him head closer_

 _"_ _You look so cute on that" said Tora as Hiroyuki headed out to look under the pillow and smile, taking the diary as Ryu smiled, Hiroyuki opened it to see the picture of everyone glued on the inside_

 _"_ _Have you written something on it?" asked Hiroyuki as Ryu smiled_

 _"_ _Not really" said Ryu "I was going to start today"_

 _"_ _Come on" said Hiroyuki "I want to see what you write"_

 _"_ _That's, something private" said Ryu scratching his cheek embarrassed "so I'll have to say no"_

 _Hiroyuki looked disappointed as Kounosuke looked at the picture with a proud smile_

 _"_ _I took a good one" said Kounosuke "maybe I should take some more"_

 _"_ _I would like to see them" said Ryu_

 _"_ _Maybe I'll show them to you someday" said Kounosuke "but I am getting tired, hurry up and turn off the light"_

 _"_ _Hai" said Ryu as Tora took his place on the bed, the same for almost all of them except Ryu who turned off the light to head to his bed, despite the effort he ended up hitting his feet against the bed as Torahiko released a giggle_

 _"_ _Hey" said the tiger as Ryu took his place alongside him both of them giving each other their backs_

 _"_ _Yeah?" asked Ryu as Torahiko indicated him to keep it quiet on a private level for both of them_

 _"_ _About staying here, it was true, I am really glad you are staying a whole year" said Torahiko turning himself to look at Ryu_

 _"_ _I know" said Ryu turning to have both their eyes meeting "I was really glad, normally I didn't spoke with no one because learn the language and later go away for another year made it seem pointless, but I have had so much fun this summer, I was already excited thinking about coming back"_

 _"_ _And I can tell you we all would be waiting to see you arrive" said Torahiko with a smile "that's what friends are for"_

 _"_ _Yeah" said Ryu with a smile as Torahiko pulled him for an embrace causing the half human to blush "To, Torahiko" said Ryu as Torahiko released him_

 _"_ _Come on" said the tiger with a smile "you are going to fall off, so come closer"_

 _"_ _I, is ok" said Ryu with a clear blush doing his best to prevent his friend from noticing it "good night Tora"_

 _"_ _Good night, wolf" said Torahiko half mocking Ryu only to pet him on the head on an affectionate way "and don't worry, maybe you'll be the tallest one someday"_

* * *

 _The sun rose up again waking up Ryu however the same didn't applied to his bed partner, the calm breathing of a still sleeping Tora and their faces almost touching, in his sleep Tora had rolled and his arm was over Ryu, the half wolf tried to get away from the embrace without waking up the tiger to succeed, all of them where still sleeping, Ryu however was accustomed to be an early riser since he was a class representative and that asked to be on the class before other students to help the teachers to clean them, or help on any way they were asked, after slowly head to change himself he headed downstairs, her mother awake and making the food of everyone_

 _"_ _Good morning" said Kanata "the breakfast is ready, are they awake?"_

 _"_ _No" I said "they seemed so tired I didn't wanted to wake them up"_

 _"_ _I see" said Kanata with a smile "hey is still some days far but, would you like to go to the festival?"_

 _"_ _I am going" said Ryu with a smile "Hiroyuki and I are going together"_

 _"_ _Sorry dear but" said Kanata "I am going with you two, when there's too much people around you tend to get lost"_

 _"_ _Ok" said Ryu "for sure Hiroyuki will not mind and the more the merrier"_

 _"_ _Glad you understand" said Kanata_

 _Footsteps where heard from the stair, Hiroyuki coming down the first, not much later Torahiko and after a while an sleepy Kounosuke_

 _"_ _Good morning" said Ryu as Kounosuke merely raised his hand almost falling sleep on the spot as he took a seat_

 _"_ _You can't be tired" said Torahiko "we all headed to sleep at the same time"_

 _"_ _Ryu-kun" said a voice outside_

 _"_ _I'll go" said Ryu as he headed to the door, a chubby figure of a panda bear in front of him "good morning Shirotaka-san"_

 _"_ _Shiro is enough Ryu" said Shirotaka "have you seen Kounosuke? His family needs him in the store"_

 _"_ _He just awoke" said Ryu "want to come in?"_

 _Shirotaka nodded as he headed inside seeing an half sleep Kounosuke on the table, alongside him the tiger and the human, trying to keep him awake_

 _"_ _Kounosuke" said Shirotaka "your mother needs you in the store"_

 _"_ _Going" said Kounosuke starting to eat his breakfast, ending before anyone else "thanks for the meal"_

 _"_ _You are welcome Kounosuke-kun" said Kanata picking up the dishes, not much later Torahiko and Hiroyuki finished their breakfast as well, after that they headed out to their homes before their families got worried, Ryu however headed to the river, walking alongside it hearing the water flow was calming and something he could not do on the city, however he realized something he had never seen, a branch starting on the shore to head to the river, it seemed an sturdy and secure one, after heading to climb it he headed to the river, the sounds of the water and the bugs around him, alongside the morning and heat made him drift to a sleep, a panda bear saw him heading closer with curious eyes to see the half wolf rolling on his sleep falling to the water, the panda could not contain his laughter as the wolf merely smiled embarrassed with his clothes damped before heading out with a helping hand of the panda_

 _"_ _You ok Ryu-kun?" asked Shirotaka as Ryu nodded "you should be careful where you sleep"_

 _"_ _I know" said Ryu "I just started to take a walk and saw that branch, it was so nice that well, I ended up sleeping"_

 _"_ _Like a log" added Shirotaka as a cold wind blew at his bad pun_

 _"_ _Are you proud of that?" asked Ryu rolling his eyes "serious…" Ryu looked at Shirotaka before realizing the chance he had "Shushiriusly"_

 _At that Shirotaka could not contain it before breaking into giggles trying to cover it with his pawn_

 _"_ _Sorry" said Ryu "*pawtend* I didn't say anything"_

 _Ryu looked aside on his mind screaming for the series of bad puns before hearing Shirotaka voice between laughter's calming down a little_

 _"_ _That was *crawmical*" said Shirotaka as Ryu merely decided to laugh at the whole stupidity and bad puns both made so early on the day_

 _"_ _Still" said Ryu "I should continue my walk"_

 _"_ _Can I go with you?" Asked Shirotaka_

 _"_ _I see no reason why you should not" said Ryu_

 _Both started to walk Shirotaka tried to stay close to Ryu before the half wolf released a sight slightly bothered at the panda actions_

 _"_ _No need to be so worried about me Shiro" said Ryu "I am not going to pass out just by walking"_

 _"_ _Sorry "said Shirotaka "when you collapsed in front of everyone we panicked, you should have told us"_

 _"_ _I know" said Ryu "is just, leave it"_

 _"_ _No" said Shirotaka "what's wrong?"_

 _"_ _is just" said Ryu rubbing his left arm "in the city I barely can play with kids of my age, when I come here you all seem to have so much fun, I could not help myself but want to play with all of you"_

 _"_ _Ryu-kun" said Shirotaka releasing a sight with an smile on his lips" you are hopeless you knew?"_

 _Ryu merely looked at the panda who released a laugh messing with his hair_

 _"_ _don't push yourself too hard" said the panda "we are friends no matter what so if you can't keep up just take a rest and we'll wait, so don't ask yourself too much"_

 _"_ _Sorry" said Ryu "I just have so much fun with you all, I want to do my best to enjoy of this year"_

 _"_ _Then" started Shirotaka smiling looking at the river "why don't you come to my home today?"_

 _"_ _Why?" asked Ryu_

 _"_ _because that way we can pass time together and you don't have to force yourself, plus all of us are going today to the secret base remember?" said Shirotaka as Ryu nodded_

 _"_ _Ok" said Ryu "but I have to ask my mom for permission"_

 _"_ _Then let's go" said the panda as he and the half wolf headed to the home of the second, there was not a trouble on his mother side and after that, both headed to the house of the panda, it wasn't a big house but many times it was welcoming just on the aura of the house, bamboo shoots decorating the house, and all kinds of flowers, the mother of Shirotaka was an ikebana master and her house was proof of it, the beautiful flowers in groups, and on the self, the most noticeable book about flowers and their meanings Shirotaka prepared a cushion for Ryu as he headed to brew so tea, it was so calming and natural, after that both started to chat or watch the Tv until the time they all had agreed to meet at the base, both child's headed out to see almost everyone was there only Kounosuke was missing_

 _"_ _Hey everyone" said Shirotaka as the other looked with a poker face at the new arrived people "what?"_

 _"_ _We were just worried Ryu wasn't here" said Kouya "but coming with you explains why he is late"_

 _"_ _Are you saying I'm to blame?" Said Shirotaka taken aback as Kouya smirked "Ryu tell then that's a lie"_

 _"_ _Um" said Ryu looking away to later have the panda whole face on his chest_

 _"_ _Please comfort me" said Shirotaka crying on a cute way on his chest_

 _"_ _there, good boy" said Ryu petting Shirotaka on the head making the panda squeal from time to time "you have the fur so soft, is like a plush toy"_

 _"_ _Thanks" said Shirotaka "where's Kounosuke?"_

 _"_ _Late as usual" said Hiroyuki_

 _"_ _Now" said Ryu with a smile trying to calm down the tension on the air "I am sure he has a good reason, let's wait a little more"_

 _After Kounosuke arrived the whole group started to decide the activity for that day_

 _"_ _What about hide and seek?" proposed Shun_

 _"_ _It sounds god" said Hiroyuki "who is it?"_

 _"_ _Since he came late, I think Kounosuke would be fitting" said Torahiko as Kounosuke released a sight_

 _"_ _Ok" said Kounosuke "you all have 30 seconds, and nothing of go too far"_

 _The whole group started to go away all except Ryu who searched for a place as Kounosuke headed closer, only to almost release a surprised scream as a hand grabbed him pulling him closer to the inside of the temple, Hiroyuki closing his mouth_

 _"_ _Quiet" said Hiroyuki as Ryu nodded, the young human looking with care of not being found as Kounosuke walked away "that was close, you need to hide better"_

 _"_ _Sorry" said Ryu with an apologizing smile "I guess I am really bad at hide and seek"_

* * *

I quickly opened my eyes, I had fallen so caught on my memories that I completely forget about the store, my cell ringing as someone called me, I picked it up to just know that Yuu-chan was going to make dinner today, I headed inside to see a flower near

"Hey there" I said getting closer to the flower "you keep on being here, I guess this is your home after all, just remember, this place is a secret"

The wind flew moving the flower almost as if it was nodding at my sentence making me smile, the building is even bigger than I remembered it, I headed outside to see that the carving was there despite all this time, best friends secret base, Hiroyuki insisted on giving us an special name but only he and Torahiko wanted to do that, there were some cups in here, one of them had the detail of a cat face and a tail as the grip, Shin own cup, we all made our own but I decided to make Shin as shin made mine with a grey color and lines on white, I could feel my cheek become wet as some tears dropped out of my eyes, I quickly took care of them before looking around, the whole town had changed yet at the same time, it looked the same, there was something however I had to see, there was a drawer I always wanted to reach, Tatsuki told me he left something for me, something that only I could pick it up but since I was so small I never reached it, now I just had to raise my hand to open it and see the item, I merely moved my head with a smile, a picture that had not aged well but, it was perfectly keep for me, the whole group on a picture before I moved away, looking back, I was even smaller than Torahiko, almost a miracle people noticed me, I merely looked at it for a while I could bring it with me before leaving it back in the drawer, this place and the picture, both are on my memories, and I feel much happier if both are always together, I headed outside before looking for the last time at the flower giving it an smile

"see you later" I said at both the flower and the building before heading back to my home, the store was now closed and it was quite late, Yuu-chan was going to cook so I could just relax, I used the time to study some more, I am going to ace that test this time, for sure, after dinner I looked at the book but also a pen I had as a parting gift of my old school and an old notebook where I used to note anything I did not understand, when I was a child I loved to write on my free time, sometimes even compose songs despite not letting anyone see them, I was surprising myself as I wrote, I was just letting my pen move and, in Japanese as a practice but, it felt so natural this time, I looked at my practice for a moment, a song,

"You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future and our big hope, I won't forget them I believe we will meet in august 10 years later" I said looking at it, that's it, maybe this is for that picture and our base, I would never forget it, they are my best memories after all, the memories I have in this place but, this was to embarrassing and if Yutaka saw it, she would be even more curious, I could not let her know about our secret after all, I started to fold the paper to make a plane with it, as soon as I felt the first wind breeze I threw the plane hoping to see it go down however it glided disappearing from sight as I released a smile, our secret base and from no one else, I promised to keep it and the secret was now on the hands of fate, I looked at the bed, the same bed Torahiko and I shared once before changing to my pajamas, despite this I looked on the old drawer almost as if something called me seeing my first set of pajamas, those wolf like decorations making me smile, the head of the wolf and it's ears perked up, I placed it back on the drawer with a smile as I turned off the light drifting to a peaceful sleep


	4. A nice surprise

**Shirotaka P.O.V**

* * *

I opened my eyes to hear the birds chirping it was early in the morning, but someone was calling me, who could it be so early? Maybe it was Tora, I feel tempted to let it go but I ended up reaching the phone

"Shirotaka here" I said sleepy "this better be important Tora"

"Not Tora" said the voice as my tail started to move and a gigantic smile drew on my face, Hiroyuki calling me, he could even call on the middle of the night and I would have time "should I call later?"

"No" I hurried to say as Hiroyuki laugh at the other end "is so nice to speak with you Hiroyuki, your classes must be about to start as well"

"Don't remind me about it please" said Hiroyuki "tough is going to be latter"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"There have been problems and the school shall be closed for a long time, many students are going other schools during that time, so guess who's going to spend one month in Minasato"

"Are you for real?" I asked "you best not be kidding or I swear I'll cry"

"For real" said Hiroyuki "is only going to be until they fix the problem tough, but I'll be there one extra month"

"I don't care, that's so great, wait until everyone knows about this" I said with a gigantic smile on my face

"Hey" said Hiroyuki" why don't we surprise them? I should be there on a couple of days and the classes start really soon so we can surprise them with their new classmate"

"Sure "I said "I can hardly wait to have you here Hiroyuki"

"What, already thinking on dirty things?" said Hiroyuki as my whole face became completely red at the mere tough "I bet you are completely red by now"

"Hi, Hiroyuki" I said as I could hear him laughing, I looked outside to see someone head to the school it seemed to be a human; it must have been my imagination Hiroyuki seemed to have said something "sorry can you repeat? I lost my focus for a moment"

"I said that I love you" said Hiroyuki as I took a big breath

"I, I love you too Hiroyuki" I said each time more embarrassed Hiroyuki surely was smiling on his end of the line

"Then see you soon Shiro" said Hiroyuki as I nodded as if he was here

"I can't wait to have you here again" I said a smile appearing on my lips just at the thought, after he hung up I directed a last look through the window I could swore it was a human but that way it was the school maybe it was a teacher, one of those so young they look like students, I released a small giggle at the tough before looking at the sun rise, it was so calming, I have to make sure Hiroyuki enjoys this month, is going to be only one month after all

 **Ryu P.O.V**

* * *

I hurried back home as soon as I woke up I headed to the school and after the test I have done it 100% the score I needed a gigantic smile on my face all the time, I could not believe I was going to be with everyone again, still it feels so surreal, almost like a dream and considering the time, I stopped to pinch myself, it was not a dream it was true, I hurried back home to see my grandfather awake having breakfast

"Good mor…" started my grandfather before he almost fell to the ground as I hugged him with all my might "I am taking you have that perfect score" my grandfather smiled as I nodded showing him the score an smile on his lips as well in mine

"Ryu-kun?" asked Yutaka "you look happy"

"I got that 100% Yuu-chan" I said hugging her to rise her up letting her feet of the ground to spin around with her "I am going back to the school, I can't believe it"

"Ryu-kun, I am getting dizzy" said Yutaka, I was so excited about this, I felt so full of energy and life, I had to do something "grandfather do we have any delivery far away?"

"Well" said my grandfather "I have one, are you up for it?"

"Sure" I said "where is it?"

"the direction is on the paper all you need to do is prepare it" said my grandfather as I nodded, the another shop doesn't have this service, since is so well know people ask us for sweets and tell us their direction, grandfather used to ask mom to take care of this things, now is up to me, I prepared the order looking at the direction, it was an old home but last time I checked no one lived there, I left all of it on a bag and prepared it to later head to the house an smile across my face and everyone I saw seemed to be infected on it as they smiled as well, finally I had the direction I knocked on the door, it was far from the main part but still being part of Minasato, I heard the owner open the door, a husky around my age a bang of fur falling over his left eye and his grey fur a smile came to my face almost instantly

"Is that my…?" started the husky before I jumped hugging him with a gigantic smile "what the…?"

"Kouya" I said happily

"Yeah?" asked the husky "do I know you?"

"Come on" I said leaving him some space "you know any other human working at the candy shop?"

"Wait" said the husky "it can't be, Ryu?"

I merely nodded as I released a gigantic smile, he looked so surprised of course it has been years, his face right now is priceless a mix of confusion and happiness, ten years really have changed him, before I was able to say anything else he hugged me

"We all have really missed you" said Kouya as I hugged him back "are you going to be here for a long time?"

"Depends" I said getting some space as Kouya looked at me confused "I live here now so maybe the rest of my life"

"For real?" asked Kouya as I nodded with a smile "man we have to tell everyone"

"About that" I said as he looked at me confused "keep it as a secret; I want to introduce as their new classmate give them a surprise so, keep it down ok?"

"Is this because Torahiko and Hiroyuki always teased you?" asked Kouya

"A little" I said "plus I want to see how everyone has changed, and maybe not being the smallest one of the group"

"You keep on bothered at that? asked Kouya with a chuckle

"A little" I said "but hey should I remind someone about…?" I looked at him as he released a laugh "what?"

"Same old" said Kouya "just seeing you seems to make the day get better"

"Of course" I said "well, here 'is your order" I said giving him the bag

"Thanks" said Kouya as I walked away to later hear him yell "and Ryu"

"Yes?" I asked walking backwards to look at him

"Welcome back" said Kouya with a smile as I gave him one of my own smiles, my home thinking about it still makes me so happy, Kouya keeps on looking like a wolf, I remember first time we meet I mistook him for a wolf, he got so angry at me, then again that is Kouya, I walked back home only to have something toss to my face

"There you go" said my grandfather as I left the items on my arms looking at him confused "go up and change, we need to see if the uniform is of your size"

"yes" I said heading upwards running to do the same going down before a crash was heard as I slipped and fell on my butt to hear my grandfather release a chuckle the uniform was completely black except for a set of golden buttons in the middle, under it a white shirt, for the legs a pair of black pants and shoes, it was a very standard system but it was nice and comfortable

"So" I started as I gave a spin on one leg "how does it look on me?"

"Nice" said my grandfather with a smile "and it is from your size as well"

"Yep" I said looking myself on a near mirror "I can't wait until I see everyone again, up until now only Kouya and Tatsuki, they all have grown so much

"Not the only ones" said my grandfather with an smile "you all have grow up so much in these years, you are a good example"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning to look at him

"You were so shy and quiet always trying to go alone and calm, and one day you started to make friends and smile much more and now, the Ryu in front of me, always smiling, full of energy and optimism, you have changed so much"

"Come on" I said "I keep on being shy, but everyone around here knows me so well, the woman at the store even calls me Ryu-kun and ask me for my life and if anyone catches my eyes" I ended up rubbing the back of my head with a smile and my eyes closed

"Speaking of which, can you go to the grocery today? I have to take care of an order" said my grandfather

"Sure" I said taking a pen and paper to note it down "what do we need?"

"Meat, garlic, just the usual I tough you could show us what you can cook aside from baking"

"Ok" I said with an smile "I am not great but I can make something good"

"I headed to the kitchen, there was quite a bit of good materials, the smell unlike the city the food looks all delicious and almost nothing is canned, tough the knifes over here could use some polish

"Ok" I said "I am heading out, do you all want something for tonight?"

"I am not picky" said my grandfather touching that weak spot of me with the eggplant "but maybe some meat, it would be great"

"Ok" I said with a smile "I'll be back as soon as possible"

I headed out of the store with a bag and some money, something with meat, I remember grandfather favorite dish with meat was the steak, but a sauce mom used to make over it, if I remember all the ingredients it should be easy, I had looked at mom cook a lot and practiced as well, I was not a chef but I had the basics and the recipes she taught me, lucky me for remembering that one, since I was out maybe I should buy something to polish the knives I headed to the store the man greeting me with an smile as I made my order, when I was younger the store was always full, I guess people must be moving out, I don't think Minasato will end up disappearing but, there are less child's than when I was little I started to walk, everything seems so small now, it might be because I am yet adapting, maybe my new size or just those ten years at the city but, is a little sad, I continued my walk until reaching the store I had in mind, the Kuri family worked here so maybe Kounosuke was attending it, I headed inside to see the counter on it a mini-Tanuki he kinda looked like Kounosuke but I don't think he keeps on being so small

"Can I help you?" asked the Tanuki

"O yeah" I said getting out of my thoughts "I was searching something to polish my knives"

"over here" said the tanuki showing me the selection of different models, one of them was made for the sides specially but I needed one for the tip, I found the perfect shape as I headed for the counter alongside the Tanuki, the more I looked at him the more he seemed to be Kounosuke, it was bugging me out to be honest

"Is this all" asked the Tanuki "it will be 100 yens"

I paid him as I looked at him again he clearly was nervous of it but I could not help myself

"Is something wrong with me?" asked the Tanuki worried

"No, nothing at all" I said moving quickly my hand trying to clear the mistake "is just, you remind me of a friend"

"O are you a friend of my big brother?" asked the Tanuki, of course big Brother, that would explain so many things

"Yeah, I was really worried he hadn't grown up" I said Kounosuke was always finding new ways of surprise me, not growing up wasn't completely impossible for him

"Are you like Hiroyuki?" asked the Tanuki

"No" I said that feels like he is saying human, I mean I look mostly like one but still "my name is Ryu" I made a bow "is very nice to meet you"

"My name is Yukiharu" said the Tanuki "is very nice to meet you as well"

"So you are Kounosuke, little brother?" I asked as he nodded "how is he doing?"

"Quite fine" said Yukiharu with a smile "he is impatient for summer and Hiroyuki comeback"

"So Hiroyuki isn't here?" I asked surprised

"They told me he moved to the city five years ago" said Yukiharu "but he came during this summer break"

"I see" I said, it seems I came back at a bad time, still he could come next summer "well I should be going now, it has been a pleasure to meet you Yukiharu-kun"

"The pleasure has been all mine" said Yukiharu as I headed out of the sore to go back home I had the ingredients and grandfather and Yuu-chan tending the store, I headed to the back to polish the knives, the sun was so high and shining, but the people around me was starting to prepare for winter, I finally was at home to see Yuu-chan at the counter

"Where's grandfather?" I asked as she smiled

"He is resting, I told him he should let me do this more often, he is not so young anymore and rest is important with his age" said Yutaka as I nodded "what are we going to have for dinner?"

"Is a surprise" I said messing her hair with my left hand and n smile "I'll take over here, go and take a rest"

Yutaka headed to the house as I took over the counter, sometimes the cold air made me shutter; maybe I should make sure I have something to wear for those cold days in winter, the day slowly continued as the time for closing arrived, the last clients asking me how was I adapting everyone around here is always so nice, I headed back to the home looking at the kitchen

"Yuu-chan I'll start making dinner ok?" I said as she nodded "make sure than grandfather is awake, he is capable of falling sleep"

"Ok" said Yutaka

I headed inside to start preparing the meat and the spices, my hands moving fast and with precise movements, the rations where going to be a steak for everyone as minimum and the sauce in the middle, but knowing how grandfather loves this recipe I decided to make some more, not much later the meal was ready

"Yuu-chan wash your hand" I said

"Already done" said Yutaka "plus the table is ready so we are waiting for you"

"I'll be there soon" I said as the young wolf nodded looking the food and smelling it from afar, his stomach grumbled in anticipation, I can make the basics but this was a first try to it was nice to know she liked the smell, we headed to the table to see grandfather look at his steak with an smile

"It taste so good" said Yutaka as she gulped some of it "you have to try it grandfather"

"I will" said grandfather as I waited for his response, he gulped it to smile "Ryu" said my grandfather as I looked at him, he had spoken so quietly, almost a whisper

"Yes, what is your opinion?" I asked trying to be straight I was so nervous of his reaction

"Thank you" said grandfather eating some more of it "for making this"

"it has been a pleasure" I said smiling, the dinner continued quietly as I headed to bed looking at the uniform one last time before hugging it, I wanted to practice a little more but I released a yawn, I should not stay awake for too long or when classes start I'll have problems waking up, I headed to the bed to cover myself, it was cold but I could hear the door of my room open as grandfather left a blanket over me


	5. the arrival

**hello everyone Inu okami here again, yep another autor note, just because I have something to say (no I am not dropping this fic so don't worry)**

 **the updates will no longer be montly, well is a half truth I shall try (keyword there) to update once in a month however instead of a single chapter since it can take a long time I will upload as they come out (after all is a long fic, and I have the idea of dividing it on different years so expect to see more fics from Morenatsu coming from me (^_^;)) so if you notice more updates on any moment is not an error, with that out of the way please enjoy**

as usual signed Inu okami wolf

 **P.S I keep on in the search for a beta**

Shirotaka "Shiro" P.O.V

* * *

The day was already here I cannot believe Hiroyuki is going to be coming back. plus tomorrow is the first day of classes so is just perfect, today he can stay at my home if he wants, we should try to find something for him to wear since he doesn't have the uniform of our high, after all he would call even more the attention if he didn't had the uniform aside from being human.

everyone is going to be so happy of seeing him again, I had been waiting for almost an hour, I know the time the bus arrives at the stop but I could not hold still I looked at my watch again, it has been only five minutes since the last time I checked, today I was free but I could not wait to Hugh Hiroyuki again, just the tough of having him here or remembering his smile made my heart flutter and an smile appear on mi lips, I could hear some vehicle as I looked to the left as fast as I could, the bus appearing on my sight, my small tail moving rapidly from side to side, it was finally here, the buss stopped as I received a Hugh from my boyfriend jumping off to land over me, I embraced him as soon as his body fell against mine to spin around with him, his luggage on the ground as he dropped it, it was really here, I stopped spinning to see Hiroyuki, and his smile in front of me as I smiled before feeling our lips come close to each other to feel them connect , my eyes opened wide at that as a surprise, soon after I closed them returning the kiss, it was short as we separated I hugged Hiroyuki again to keep him as close as I could

"I hope the bus didn't took too long Shiro" said Hiroyuki as I released him to see him pick up his luggage, only for me to take it away from him

"No worries, I came here early either way" I said as he looked around

"It has been so recently, but it feels so long ago, I wish the summer vacation could last longer "said Hiroyuki before falling silent, he seemed to be staring at somethinf behind me, maybe Tora or anyone else had come and saw us

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried as he headed to a branch, on it as paper plane as he picked it up

"Is just that, this called my attention" said Hiroyuki "some child must have launch it from the village"

Hiroyuki opened the plane to look at it as I headed closer to look at it, on it a rather bad handwriting, a child must have made it, it looks like Tora when he is nervous and wrotte that letter to Hiroyuki

"You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future and our big hope, I won't forget them I believe we will meet in august 10 years later" I said reading it out loud "man it might be a child but this sounds more like a song"

"You think Kouya might have written it?" asked Hiroyuki "is not his handwriting but, it might be a song he has been working on"

"Who knows" I said "I could ask him later if you want"

"Is a good one" said Hiroyuki "maybe we could see if he plays this song it would be awesome"

"You know it" I said "I want you to come my house already, we have a room ready for you, your grandfather also said that you should see your uniform, it was your grandfather uniform but it should be ok for you we all hope, I have at my hope"

"Let's go" said Hiroyuki with a bright smile I could tell he was looking fowards this month

"And Hiroyuki" I said playinh with my finger, I was so embarrased for what I was about to do

"Yes?" asked the human looking at me as I slowly bent over to have our lips meeting once again

"I love you" I said as he hugged me

"I love you too" said Hiroyuki as I used my arms to embrace him

We started to walk to the village as everyone greeted us, a small figure catched my eyes as she walked towards us, a big bag on her small hands almost of her size, making effort to move it without dragging it to the ground as it would ruin the content.

"Yuu-chan" I said as the wolf looked at me leaving the bag on the ground to wave "good morning"

"Good morning Shirotaka-san" said the young wolf, Yutaka tough we all call her Yuu-chan "and friend"

"More than friends" said Hiroyuki looking at her "very nice to meet you Yutaka, I am Hiroyuki"

"Nice to meet you Hiroyuki-san, I am Yutaka, but everyone calls me Yuu-chan" said the wolf making a bow

"No need to be so formal with me" said Hiroyuki "just call me yuki if you want"

"Nee, Yuu-chan" I said a little worried for the young wolf healt "are you sure you can take care of that, it looks heavy and too tough for you"

"I am ok Shirotaka-san" said Yutaka "I have to deliver this, so if you excuse me"

"Where are you taking it?" asked Hiroyuki looking at it troubled

"To the Nishimura house" said Yutaka as Hiroyuki smiled taking the bag "what are you?"

"Let me help, this is too much for you" said Hiroyuki with a smile "plus we are going there as well so it will be nice to go speaking with more people"

"Yeah" I said with an smile "you must be about to start you school as well"

"Not really" said Yutaka "since my health is so bad grandfather tough it would be best if I stayed home, after all the health services on Minasato are not as good as in the city"

"Sorry to hear that" said Hiroyuki "but you keep on learning right?" Yutaka nodded at that

"Botan-san usually comes the weekend to teach me, and on the rest of the days I have books I can read to ask him questions" said the young wolf walking alongside us

"Sorry I can't help there" I said "my grades are not good enough to teach others I just get the basic"

"Is ok" said Yutaka "I really like it, plus in the city I would not have this chance, Botan-san comes to teach only me, so I am really glad he does so"

"Yeah on the city you would be on your own" said Hiroyuki as we reached his grandfather home "and we are here"

"Thanks for the help" said Yutaka as Hiroyuki walked inside with the bag "wait please"

"Yuu-chan" I said "his full name is Hiroyuki Nishimura, he is going to live here"

"Really?" asked Yutaka as I nodded

"Come on in, you still need to be there to get the money" I said as the young wolf headed inside, the sun was still out and shining, but slowly the cold was going to arrive, Hiroyuki and Yutaka came outside as I looked at the wolf breathing "are you ok Yuu-chan? if you need help I can take you home"

"I am ok" said Yutaka "I just need to rest a little"

"Me too" said Hiroyuki "I hope your father don't get mad for being late"

"Is ok" I said "Yutaka has the same problem Ryu had, so we like to be near her"

"So, you are also quite weak?" asked Hiroyuki as Yutaka nodded

"Grandfather Gets worried I might pass out and no one's there to help me, so he only let me make deliveries to the populated areas" said Yutaka

"I agree with him" said Hiroyuki "the first time Ryu passed out, we were all so worried and scared, we tough he would not wake up"

"I was so scared, I tough I hurted him" I said "I got closer to him and suddenly he passed out"

"He should have told us, worrying so much for us and not for himself" said Hiroyuki releasing a sight "then again that's Ryu, always trying to help everyone, even if he is the one who needs help"

"I see" said Yutaka "I should go home, it has been a pleasure Hiroyuki-san, Shirotaka-san"

"The pleasure has been mine" said Hiroyuki as Yutaka walked away "she looks so cute, sorry for the detour Shiro"

"Is ok" I said "come on, mom is waiting and you have a room ready for tomorrow"

"So, any plans for today?" asked Hiroyuki

"Sorry" I said "I was so excited, I was not able to arrange anything"

"Is ok" said Hiroyuki as he hugged me from the side "just being alone with you is enough"

We walked towards my house, mom and dad greeted him to have him going to my room, mom was an ikebana master so I had come to learn it, the flowers where a theme for me, decorating the room some small trees and bushes, my bed was big since I liked to have room to sleep, I left Hiroyuki luggage aside, he took a seat alongside my bed

"O yeah before I forget" I said heading to the drawer "your uniform, I have it right here"

I have Hiroyuki the uniform, it was from his size he started to undress in front of me, it was not the first time but I still got completely red thinking about what I could have done that day, Hiroyuki finished dressing to look at me

"So, how do I look?" asked Hiroyuki

"Great, as usual" I said as he walked to me giving me a small kiss "and why the kiss?"

"Because you are so red I had to take the chance" said Hiroyuki as I let out a sight of happines to later have him on the bed at my side resting his head on my shoulder

"I am so happy you are here" I said as I rested my head above his "it feels like a dream"

"Well you are not dreaming" said Hiroyuki softly as he breathed slowly "is just midday, but I am so tired"

"Why don't you rest a little? The bus must have taken a long time" I said as I tried to stand up Hiroyuki started to rise as well

"Because then I will not be tired tonight, and we should go to bed early" said Hiroyuki "why don't we walk a little? It will be a good way to pass time"

"Sure" I said "just let me pick a jacket just in case" I headed to the wardrobe to pick up an old black leather jacket I had, it had seen better days but it was warm and could take more beating, the townspeople waving at Hiroyuki as he saw then, always the social butterfly he was, the night slowly started to fall as I walked with him to his House

"Hey Shiro" said Hiroyuki on the door-frame

"What is…?" I started before being silenced as I felt Hiroyuki Hugh me

"Sweet dreams" said Hiroyuki as I returned the Hugh

"Same thing" I said as I let him deeper in my fur

"And today I have had the bed day ever in a long time" said Hiroyuki

"Then wait until tomorrow and you'll see, everyone is going to be so happy" I said "well I should be going, see you tomorrow morning"

"Tomorrow morning" answered Hiroyuki as we parted ways the smile still on my face, the sun was almost out of sigh as I looked at it, tomorrow it was the back to the school, a whole month with Hiroyuki, and I could not wait for it


	6. A destined meeting

**ok the next chapter is here please enjoy, sorry for the delay but real life can be complicated sometimes also before I forget**

 **Guest: just as I read the message I was giving this fic the last touch, thanks for the encouragement and I hope you like this chapter as well**

 **Ryu P.O.V**

* * *

I started to get dressed on my uniform, it felt so strange to wear it, but more looking outside, first day of class at my new home, my old friends were going to be there, the weather was starting to get colder but I liked it, I have always liked winter, time to be with the family and relax with a book, tough I also loved spring when the flowers bloom and sun starts to be in the sky for a long time, summer was the time of ice cream and water games and fall the time when the leaves started to turn, I headed downstairs, I had made a bento box for today inside of a silk piece of cloth, grandfather had made the breakfast, I hurried to eat it as he watched me

"No need to rush, you have time" said Grandfather

"I know but" I said taking a break "I cannot wait, I have never been this excited to head to school"

"Just make sure you enjoy of it, no need to come here as soon as you get out" said grandfather "yutaka and I can take care of the store just fine"

"No worries" I said "I like to work here so just give me time to come back and ready to roll out"

"So any extra activities besides the studies that sounds interesting? It would be a good way to use your time" said my grandfather

"Not by now" I said "tough I will take a look around"

"Good" said my grandfather

"It sounds like you don't want me here" I said joking

"Being young doesn't last forever Ryu, so you should enjoy of it, and not take care of the store" said my grandfather

"But I like to take care of the store" I said looking at the clock "the classes, I shall be late"

I hurried to wear my shoes and run to the school, the last thing I heard was my grandfather releasing a happy and cheerful laugh, the school coming to my field of vision the students heading inside, I was one of the few humans on the village so people noticed me pretty quickly, my class was near so I headed inside seeing a free desk, however Botan-sensei stopped me

"Sensei, good morning" I said making a bow

"Good morning Ryu" said Botan "the uniform looks ok on you"

"Thanks" I said "can I help you with something?"

"I have seen your old grades and I would like to have a talk with you after Scholl, are you available?"

"Yeah" I said

"Then wait for me at this class, do not leave until I arrive" said sensei "I should also go to my class, do your best and don't cause mischief"

"I will" I said, a free desk was near the window as I took the place looking outside to hear someone walk besides me, the other desk was busy so I guess it was my desk mate, I looked at him only to almost fall back surprised, he however only had an smile, his eyes closed as usual

"Well this is a nice surprise" said the student,

"Kyouji "I said rubbing my head pained as it collided with the ground "certainly it is a surprise"

"So I take seeing the uniform you are going to live back in Minasato?" asked Kyouji helping me to stand as I let the chair back on its position

"Yup" I said with a smile "you have grown so much in these ten years"

"Not as much as you" said Kyouji with his everlasting smile and his eyes closed "since neither Kounosuke or Torahiko are speaking about it all day long I am taking they haven't seen you yet"

"Nope" I said with a proud smile "only Tatsu-nii and Kouya know I came back until now"

"For sure Kounosuke would be asking you lot of questions about the city" said Kyouji "also how was learning Japanese again? I heard you moved overseas so it had to be complicated for you"

"Well" I said "I had a test and as you can see I can speak quite well, so don't worry so much about me"

"Is my duty since we are going to be desk mates" said Kyouji with his smile as I smiled back

"It feels so strange tough" I said looking through the window "ten years later, but it all feels so similar, so calm and peaceful"

"I see you missed back this place" said Kyouji as I nodded

"This is my home in the heart after all, wherever I go Minasato is always there, plus is where you all where"

Kyouji and I simply started through the window, first would be a talk by our homeroom teacher, when I was little my teachers had been almost all of them beastkin except for my homeroom teacher, a human and our English teacher, I looked at the doorframe to almost fall to the ground, it was it, her Nanako Kuroi, the English teacher, a year with her was interesting, she was from Kazenari and the first day she came in late, her long blonde hair tied on a ponytail, she headed to the desk to look at all of us, for a moment I feel her stare as I shivered a bad feeling all over my body, the class was over all of the students prepared for the next however miss Kuroi indicated me to go outside

"Can I help sensei?" I asked as grinned

"Look at small Ryu, come back all grown up, I barely recognized you" said Miss Kuroi as I scratched the back of my neck with a faint blush

"Have I really changed that much?" I asked as she nodded

"something about you, not only your appearance, but the way you seem to be" said Miss Kuroi as I looked at her puzzled "either way you have always been of my best student so I hope you give me reasons to brag about with the other teachers"

"I'll try" I said as she indicated me to go back inside, the next teacher came in as the classes continued finally it was time for a break as I opened my bento box, I had made sure to have my usual rice, egg rolls, sausage, I like to eat when I have the chance, the smell was so tempting already, I prepared my chopstick to start eating, Kyouji had come to eat at my side, but I looked at the door, that small lion had come back, his name if I remember correctly was Soutarou

"Good morning Senpai" said Soutarou as he bowed in front of Kyouji he had not realized me as he backed away a little ashamed "sorry Ryu-san, I had not noticed you

"Is ok" I said "good morning to you too Soutarou-san"

"No need to be so respectful with me I am one year behind you" said Soutarou

"Then just call me Ryu" I said "come to eat with Kyouji?"

"But if the place is taken I can" started Soutarou as I smiled leaving him the seat "Ryu-kun?"

"Can I pick up your chair for a moment?" I asked the boy in front of me to place it after he gave me permission "you could just do this"

"He is right Soutarou" said Kyouji "tough I see you two meet already"

"I had the feeling I would hear you two know each other, considering he was wearing the soccer team shirt" I said ending the main curse releasing a happy sight as the sun rays continued to shower us through the window

"So you two are childhood friends too?" asked Soutarou as Kyouji nodded

"Ryu used to come to spend the summer holidays with us, one year however he stayed all the year" explained Kyouji as I released an small giggle "is something funny?" asked Kyouji

"Just thinking how everyone tough I was the younger brother of Hiroyuki, I finally managed to catch up to all of you" I said as he smiled

"Indeed" said Kyouji "it seems it was so long ago"

"Ten years" I said releasing a sight the meal with people you care about always becomes so very interesting, the bell rang as Soutarou headed back to his class, not much later our teacher entered the homeroom as I proceeded to sit down on my chair

The day finally came to an end, the classes where over Kyouji was ready to go the same for me but I had to wait for Botan-san, he had requested me to wait on the classroom

"Aren't you heading home?" asked the lab as I moved my head

"Botan-sensei asked me to stay here" I said "you don't have to worry about me "

"I am not worried" said Kyouji "you are not a child anymore, but I tough you would like to see everyone else"

"True" I said as he released a sight messing with my hair again

"I'll try to get some time, so don't worry and speak about what you need to" said Kyouji with a smile "see you later Ryu-kun"

"later" I said taking my seat to prepare all the books, I heard a knock on the door to greet the person who had to come inside I was hoping for Botan-san however it was another student, and older student probably, a human girl long light brown hair, the marine sailor uniform for the girl was giving her an aura of innocence, her eyes once she looked at me on a deep blue as the sea calming me instantly, she walked towards me the ribbon on it moving her steps graceful and calm, it was almost hypnotizing to look at her

"You must be Ryu" said the student as I nodded panicked, I had fallen completely out of topic she giggled a little making a smile alongside it "Botan-sensei asked me to come, and explain his request to you, may I sit"

"Su, sure" I said surprised, she was being so polite I almost felt rude not addressing her with an honorific "may I have you name?"

"Of course" said the girl with a smile "my name is Yukine, Yukine Miyawaza"

"Is an honor to meet you Miyawaza-san" I said making a bow as she smiled

"No need to be so formal with me Ryu-kun" said Yukine "Botan-san gave me an envelope, all the info I need is here"

Yukine opened the envelope, test of all kinds with the max grades as I looked at them confused

"These are my old test" I said "from when I was overseas" Yukine took them looking at them to smile "is something wrong?"

"I think I know what Botan-sensei wanted" said Yukine with a smile "do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Well" I said "I may have to help at the shop, grandfather and Yutaka could use someone younger and stronger around"

"I see" said Yukine looking to the ground "if you have time tough, would you please wait for me at the exit? There's something I would like to ask you"

"Of course" I said as she rose up adjusting her skirt

"So you know how to orientate around the school?" asked Yukine as I placed my backpack over my shoulder

"Not that well" I said "I know some parts but some are strange to me"

Yukine smiled as she headed to the door "if you want tomorrow I could help you to know how to reach the most important places, tough you should come by a little earlier"

"Sure" I said as we headed out of the class however she headed deeper into the school "the exit is around here, right?" I asked confused as my senpai nodded

"Indeed" said the girl "however I have some matter to attend inside yet"

"I understand" I said "then see you tomorrow Yukine-san"

Yukine smiled I was so nervous, something on her was oddly familiar, I could not grasp what tough "see you tomorrow then Ryu-san, have a good day"

 **Hiroyuki P.O.V**

"Come on" said Torahiko "what's so important to have us here waiting Kyouji? We all have seen already that Hiroyuki is here"

I looked at Torahiko as soon as he saw me enter through the door he jumped to greet me, the tiger had not changed, Shun also was extremely happy during the lunchtime and Shin tough did not show it was happy as well, Soutarou and Kyouji where looking the entrance and they told us to wait a little, Shiro was hugging me the whole time, we heard the sound of the door open as another student came out a human Torahiko looked at him curious at the newcomer late exit

"another human?" asked the tiger as Kyouji smiled, the boy released a sight looking inside something on him made fell, strange, happiness and nervousness at the same time

"This game of hide and seek has been a really long one" said Kyouji as Torahiko looked at him confused, hide and seek? I could hear Torahiko dropped his backpack, a second after that I hit me, hide and seek, the boy hadn't noticed yet the tiger running towards him at great speed

"Ryu-kun" said Torahiko as the human looked at him only to receive a tackle Hugh from the tiger dropping them both to the ground, I managed to catch up to both of them to see Torahiko snuggling with Ryu, he had changed so much, he was the smallest one but now he is not so small anymore he looked so big and mature, the uniform was the perfect size for him, as soon as I reached them Ryu hugged me as I hugged him back I was trying to hold them off but I was so happy I felt some tears scape from my eyes, Torahiko grabbed both of us, Kyouji and Soutarou a little back smiling, the three of us keep the Hugh for a while until Torahiko broke it with an smile

"So was the wait worthy?" asked Kyouji as Torahiko nodded

"You should just told us, Juuichi and the others left already" said Torahiko "but no matter now, cannot believe you are back Ryu"

"So it was not my imagination" said Shirotaka "you really where sleeping on that spot again"

"Sorry" said Ryu "you know how I am"

"Either way" said Shiro "we all should head home to tell Shun and the others, they will be all so happy of hearing you came back"

"I'll do it" said Torahiko "next weekend we have to make a party, the whole group is back again"

"it sounds fun" said Ryu as I looked at him confused he was never one to be so active but his smile was genuine, I smiled as well hugging him once again from behind as he released a chuckle, I just wanted to Hugh him for a while longer, I hadn't noticed but Torahiko was not letting go our friend go anywhere keeping him on a tight embrace

"Come on" said Ryu "as good as it is to see you all again, I want to get home and help with the store"

"Don't be like that "said Torahiko "come on, relax a little and have fun"

Ryu released a sight as Torahiko smiled

"Sorry" said Ryu "but it has been the first day, so I am a little tired, maybe tomorrow"

"I'll pick you up" said Torahiko as Ryu smiled

"Bad timing" said Ryu "I have to come early to have a meeting with another student, she is going to show me the school"

"Coming and scoring" said Torahiko as Ryu blushed

"Not like that" said Ryu looking away embarrassed as Torahiko smiled, as usual he managed to get our friend flustered

"Either way" said Shirotaka "we all should head home, or our families will worry"

"True" said Soutarou "shall we go senpai?"

"Sure" said Kyouji "see you all tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" we all said

"I better go too" said Shirotaka "I'll tell Kounosuke about Ryu's come back, so no need to call him Tora"

"Got it "said Torahiko as all waved goodbye at him "so shall we get going?"

"Yep" I said as Ryu merely smiled and nodded.

We all made the way back to our homes, when we were younger Torahiko Ryu and I used this way to go back our homes the year he was staying with us, many times we spend those days walking slowly just to enjoy the climate, now it was for the talk we were having, Torahiko as usual always alongside Ryu, they had always been really close, even more than we were, after a while we reached the point where usually I separated, I looked at it releasing a sight

"Torahiko I leave him in your care" I said messing with Ryu's hair as he smiled

"Leave it to me" said Torahiko "come on Ryu, we are almost there"

"see you tomorrow Hiroyuki" said Ryu as we separate, Torahiko and him speaking about the swimming club, I arrived home to go to my room, on a drawer a letter I headed to pick it up and read it, the message _"I love how much you make me smile each time we meet"_


End file.
